Surrender Yourself to Me
by louloulicious37
Summary: Kristen Stewart has had a crush on her best friends' brother Robert Pattinson since grade six. When a confusing kiss happens under the mistletoe years later, Kristen leaves for acting school. What happens when they meet again for the Twilight auditions?
1. Chapter 1

**KRISTEN POV:**

"Hey, you're coming over tomorrow right?" Ashley asked me as she walked over to my locker.

I smiled, "Of course."

It was Friday. Every Saturday I would go to my best friend, Ashley's house. It was kind of our tradition since grade 7. That's when I moved from Ontario, to Los Angeles. I can still remember that first day of school…

* * *

This was the day I dreaded most out of all this year. The first day of school. My mom told me I was going do fine, and make tons of friends. But, isn't that what all parents say when kids move? I wouldn't know.

To tell you the truth, moving was the hardest thing for me to do in my life. I moved away from my childhood, my friends, my memories and my life. I seriously cried for three days straight when my parents told me about it.

But it was too late to turn back now. So I hopped in the car and took deep breaths as my mother drove me to Malibu Junior High.

_I know _no_ one. I'll probably have no friends at all. _I kept thinking to myself as I tried to hold back the tears. Either way, I was going to end up crying today anyways.

Once we arrived at the school, my mom walked me over to where groups and groups of kids were lined up. I looked around frantically trying to find my class number.

"Over there, honey!" my mom whispered as she pointed to the sign '7-3' above a line of students. I nodded my head slowly and turned to my mom.

"Thanks for driving me." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Kristen," my mom placed her hand under my chin so she could see my face clearly. "I love you. You'll do fine, okay? I _promise._" she kissed my cheek and walked back to the car.

I watched her drive away until she was completely out of sight.

"Hello there!" someone yelled from behind me.

I turned around quickly and noticed a large, hyper woman walking towards me.

"You must be Kristen Stewart!" she cheered as she hugged me close. "I'm Mrs. Anderson. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year." she let go of me and smiled a huge welcoming smile.

I tried to smile back as real as possible, but it probably turned out to look like I was about to throw up.

"Where do you live, Hon?" she said still smiling.

"Um, I think I live near the Malibu Lagoon Beach?" I said unsurely.

"Alrighty, come with me!" she took my hand and pulled me over to where my new class was lined up. She told me stay at the end of line so she could ask around and try to find someone who lived close to me.

I stood there for a few minutes until she came back with a girl at her side.

"Kristen," she smiled. "This is Ashley Pattinson. She lives near you and she was new last year too." Ashley smiled and waved to me awkwardly.

Well, if this wasn't the most awkward way to meet someone, I didn't know what was. Mrs. Anderson chuckled one more time before she walked back up to the front of the line.

"Hi." Ashley mumbled. "I like your shirt."

I looked down at my t-shirt. It was the one I got from my mom for my birthday. I smiled and looked back up at Ashley's green eyes. "Thanks." I whispered.

_She _seems _to be a nice girl. But she'll probably ditch me right when class starts. _

"Sooo… Where did you move from?" she looked back at me.

"Um, Ontario. I've lived there since I was little…" Saying that out loud, made me want to break down and cry.

"Oh from Canada?" she smiled. "That's where I moved from too! But I lived in New Brunswick."

"Yeah, moving here is a _big _change for me." I chuckled playing with my hands.

"Oh my gosh! We can be Canadian buddies!" Ashley beamed.

I laughed along with her and nodded in agreement. "Sure." _Maybe she's just crazy. _

Just before another awkward silence begun, the bell rang and all the kids started to slowly walk towards the doors.

"Well, here we go." Ashley mumbled as she picked up her things.

We walked into the school together, both for the first time. But for me, _everything _was new. At least Ashley knew people.

We followed the rest of class, led by Mrs. Anderson, until we made it to our classroom.

"Welcome to your new class for the rest of the year!" Mrs. Anderson cheered to everyone. Man oh man, was she ever preppy.

Everyone sat down in random seats placed in the classroom. Luckily, Ashley saved a seat beside her for me.

"Now, to start off the year, we're going to play a game so we can all get to know each other." Mrs. Anderson said from the front of the room. "I want everyone to say your name and what you did over the summer."

She looked around the class and pointed at someone randomly.

The boy stood up and cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm Jackson and I went to Florida this summer."

I looked over at Ashley to see her biting her lip as she watched Jackson sit back down. Well, obviously she had a crush on him. I laughed quietly as I looked back to the next person talking.

"Hi, I'm Nikki and my mom got married this summer. And I got a new step brother that ruins my life." she smiled smugly and sat back down. Everyone laughed rolled their eyes at her.

"That's Taylor Lautner. He's in grade six. And trust me; he's the most annoying kid you'll ever know…" Ashley whispered to me.

I chuckled along with her as the rest of the class said who they were. Eventually, it was Ashley's turn.

"Hey, I'm Ashley Pattinson and I went back to New Brunswick with my brother, Robert this summer." she smiled slightly as she sat down. I noticed half the girls smiled and giggled when she said his name.

Then of course, it was my turn. I stood up slowly, looking around and noticing everyone was looking at me. I cleared my throat and said "Hi, I'm Kristen Stewart. And this summer, I moved from Ontario to here." I pursed my lips and took my seat again.

"So in case some of you haven't noticed, Kristen is new this year, and it would be great if some of you helped her get around when she needs it." Mrs. Anderson. "Can someone please volunteer to help Kristen out?"

Right when she said those words, Ashley's hand shot up and she shook it wildly.

Mrs. Anderson looked around at everyone that had their hand up until she noticed Ashley's hand up. She chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded her head. "Okay, Ashley will be Kristen's new helper."

Ashley smiled widely and looked back at me. I smiled too, thankful that Mrs. Anderson picked her.

After a while of getting organized in our lockers, it was time for recess. Ashley and I grabbed our snacks from our lockers and walked outside.

"Oh! I'll show you my brother, Kristen!" Ashley beamed as she took my hand and towed me down the field.

She stopped close to a group of guys and called his name. "Roooobeeert!" she screamed through her cupped hands.

My heart stopped the moment I saw him. He turned around from his group of friends and smiled at Ashley. _That _smile took my breath away. My heart pounded in my chest as he waved slightly.

"C'mere!" Ashley yelled to him.

He rolled his eyes and started to slowly walk over to us. I seriously felt like I was going to fall over any moment. His movements were so perfect and fast, that he made it over to us in less than three seconds. Once he came close enough to see us closely he looked up from his feet to see me staring at him. His dazzling green eyes melted into mine as he stared back at me. Slowly — almost reluctantly — he looked away and turned his gaze to Ashley.

I shook my head trying to clear my head as he ran his hands through his tousled brown hair. I suddenly had a craving to reach up and touch it.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" he smiled. I couldn't breathe again. _That voice _was going to kill me.

I slowly started to notice that he must be a really nice guy. I mean, what guy do you know that would walk over to his little sister during school? …Exactly.

Ashley pointed to me at the same time he looked at me. "This is Kristen. She's new this year. And guess what?! She from Canada, like us! So I officially made us Canadian buddies. And –" Ashley continued to blab on. But I couldn't focus on what she was saying anymore.

All I could think about was his _eyes. _His hair, body, voice, mouth, teeth, ears, _everything._ After a while, he turned back to Ashley and nodded his head as he listened to her.

"So I just wanted you to meet her!" She smiled as she looked back at me.

Robert smiled a crooked smile that actually stopped my heart.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kristen." he smiled to me.

I blushed the reddest my face could go and nodded to him, "You too."

He waved bye and walked back to his friends.

Ever since that day I've been best friends with Ashley. But what she doesn't know is that I've also been in love with her brother too.

* * *

I shook my head as reality hit me. I was sitting with Ashley in her room, painting our nails. But _I_ was really waiting for Robert to get home from work.

37 more minutes…

------------------

**Hey guys! So thanks for reading my story. This is my first one, so don't hate. :)**

**ANYWAYS, pleaseee review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KRISTEN'S POV:**

"So… What do _you _want for Christmas?"

Ashley looked up at me and smiled. "I don't know yet. What do you want?"

I chuckled. "Pfft, no idea!"

Christmas was two weeks away, and I still had no idea what I was getting _anyone. _I wasn't really the type of person that thought these things through.

Soon after I finished my left hand with the shiny red nail polish, I heard Robert come in the house from downstairs. My head shot up and I coughed out loud.

"Hey Ash?" I said closing the nail polish.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Um, I'm going to go downstairs and get a drink. Ya want one?" I had to find some way to get downstairs to see him. She shook her head no, so I stood up from my chair and started to slowly walk down the stairs. I could hear him getting something ready to eat in the kitchen.

Even after all this time, my heart was still beating quickly and quietly in my chest. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down as I walked into the kitchen; into his view.

He looked up from the toaster. "Hey Kristen." he smiled.

I smiled back, "Hey."

Usually that was all we said to each other. Occasionally he would talk about random things with me, but that rarely happened anymore.

"How was work?" I asked as I poured my water into the plastic cup.

He looked up at me with those _perfect_ green eyes and shot me that _perfect _crooked smile. "Um, pretty good I guess. Burger King wasn't exactly the job that I was hoping for though…"

I chuckled quietly as I remembered the day he came home when I was over. He was always talking about how much he hated Burger King, yet he was only able to get a job there. I remember Ashley and I made fun of him for hours. I don't know how he wasn't able to get a _good _job. _He was perfect._

Now that he was in grade 12, it would be easier for him to get some better jobs. I just think he was too lazy. Sadly, since Ashley and I were only in grade 10, it was way harder for us.

"Yeah I guess…" I mumbled as I picked up my glass and started walking towards the stairs. Right before I could walk past the arch way into the kitchen, my plastic cup fell from my still shaking hands and landed on the floor quietly. My water spilled everywhere.

"Shit!" I whispered as I bent down to pick up the glass.

Before I could stand back up, Rob was beside me, holding paper towels in both of his hands. He smiled at me and handed me some so we could clean it up _together._ That was the main thing.

When I was done, I looked up to the ceiling, meaning to look in the direction of Ashley's room, when something caught my eye. I looked up at it and noticed it was mistletoe.

_OH MY_ _GOD!_

I was standing underneath mistletoe with Robert Pattinson. The guy I've had a crush on since grade seven. The guy I wanted to kiss everyday since then.

And now he was here. Only a few inches away from my face. Where I could easily reach up and pull his face towards mine. But instead, I stood there. Frozen.

He noticed my tension and looked up where I was looking too. He examined the mistletoe and looked as though he was thinking something through.

_I can't kiss _him, I thought to myself.

I thought this through for a couple for seconds, before I decided it was better if I didn't even try. I started to slowly turn around, when Rob's hand caught my arm. He whipped me back around gently and smiled.

I couldn't breathe.

There was no way he was actually even thinking about kissing me. That's impossible, right?

"It's mistletoe." he whispered, "You _have _to follow the rules, Kristen."

Before I could respond, or even think about what I was going to say, his face came in closer to mine and his breath blew across my face.

I could only imagine what I looked like right now. I probably looked scared out of my mind, or like I was about to pass out.

He leaned in closer until his lips gently pressed against mine.

_

* * *

_

**OUUUUUUU WHATS HAPPENING? **

**haha, so I'll post my next one probably in a couple days :) **

**REVIEWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes went wide with shock as he moved his hands up to my cheek. He cupped my cheek with his right hand and I started to slowly close my eyes. His lips were soft and gentle, as they moved against mine.

_This _was everything I've ever imagined it would be.

All too soon, he pulled back and smiled gently.

"See?" he chuckled, "That wasn't _too _bad now was it?"

He let go of my cheek and turned back around so he could butter his burnt toast.

I was going to tell him it was heaven, but I couldn't talk.

I couldn't walk, breathe, move or even think right.

_What the fuck just happened? _I kept thinking to myself.

Before Rob could walk by me and see me _still _standing there shocked, I quietly picked the rest of the paper towels and walked back up the stairs. I guess I couldn't get that look off my face, because when I walked in, Ashley got confused.

"Hey! Are you okay? You look stunned." she narrowed her eyes as she examined me closer.

I shook my head and nodded. There was no way I was telling her about the kiss. "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

"What was that noise downstairs?" she asked confused.

I started to shake slightly as I remembered the sensation from the kiss. "Oh I dropped my water…"

She rolled her eyes, "Only you…"

I laughed along with her as I sat back down. It was better that way, for any minute I could easily pass out. Just when I was about to open the nail polish bottle, Rob walked up the stairs and passed the bedroom. He stared at me and smiled, before he turned into his room.

My heart thumped unevenly and wildly. There was no way we would ever be the same now.

Ashley was staring at me again, and I could feel it. I quickly averted my eyes back to the nail polish before she saw anything.

* * *

Tuesday's were my least favourite day of the week. Mostly because I had gym class first thing in the morning.

I always liked to try and ditch with Ashley, but she liked gym, so it made it hard.

I usually didn't bother going to my locker until after gym, so Ash and I walked into the school and started to immediately make our way towards the gym.

"Oh god. There she is." Ash blurted out randomly as we were walking through the doors.

"What? Who?" I asked curiously.

"My brother's new _girlfriend. _Dude, I'll tell you –" Ashley continued to blab on, but there was no possible way I was going to be able to concentrate on anything. Not after that word was spoken.

_Girlfriend?!_

But he kissed me! How does that work?!

"…Yeah so now I guess he's like 'in love' with her." she sighed and shook her head, "He's love sick though, I'll tell you that much. Right after you left he kept on humming to himself. It was so weird!"

I looked over to the girl that she was talking about. She was about the same height as Robert. This was of course, taller than me. She had straight blonde/brown hair and from what I could tell, she was _gorgeous. _

Fuck my life.

Then I looked down slowly at their combined hands.

That's when my breathing stopped and I could feel my heart break.

I looked up at Rob, to see him staring at me. He pursed his lips before he looked back down at the floor, ashamed.

I tried hard to fight back the tears that were building up in my eyes.

If Ashley saw me crying, then she would know for sure that I liked him.

So instead of holding them back, I told her I had to use the bathroom quick and ran into one of the empty stalls where no one could see me.

* * *

**Awww poor Kristen! :(**

**Haha, okay so imma post a new one in a couple days. **

**PLEAAAAAASE REVIEWW! **

**come out from under your rocks and talk to me. {:**

**BTW, that one was reeeally short. So, the next one will be extra long. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I tried hard to fight back the tears that were building up in my eyes. _

_If Ashley saw me crying, then she would know for sure that I liked him._

_So instead of holding them back, I told her I had to use the bathroom quick and ran towards there as quickly as I could. _

I ran into the bathroom as quickly as I could, passing by all of the stupid popular girls that were admiring themselves in the mirror.

I took the one empty stall at the end, and fell to the floor, crying my eyes out.

Of course, none of the other girls cared. It happens almost everyday at our school. Drama _is _High School.

I covered my ears with my hands until I could hear nothing but my own breathing.

_DING DING-DING._

_Dumb-ass Bell, _I hissed in my head.

I knew it was time to get up now. The gym teacher hated me already, so I didn't need to be late _again_. I pulled my baggy sweat pants out of my bag and put them on over my skinny jeans.

Walking out the stall, I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I looked like shit. My eyes were red and swollen and the extra make-up I had put on just to impress Robert was now smudged all down my face.

I splashed cool water over the make-up and wiped my face down with a paper towel.

I stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes until I was starting to look like myself again.

"Kristen!" Ashley called to me from the gym doors, "Where the hell did you go?"

I looked down at my feet and thought of a quick lie. "Oh, my allergies were bugging me so I had to take some eye drops…"

She nodded.

"Oh," and took my led me into the gym.

Nikki came over then with Jackson at her side.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she hugged me. Nikki and I have become pretty good friends since grade seven. She, Ashley and I were like the three amigos.

Before I could open my mouth, Ash blurted out, "It's just her allergies."

The gym teacher then called us all to grab a partner for a quick warm up game. Nikki held on to me with all her life, as Ashley walked over to Jackson.

Of course, she would _still _have a crush on him. She was a one man kind of girl anyways!

I chuckled as we ran around the gym, playing a quick game of tag. Mr. Wilson said that we were the only class that still liked to play this game in gym.

"Kristen!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I whipped around quickly and noticed Cam walking towards me slowly.

"Hey! Do you want to go out with Michael?" he asked as he caught up to me.

I stood there stunned. _Of course _I didn't want to go out with him. I mean, I was best friends with Michael.

But slowly I started to remember what Robert did to me. This gave me an idea… I could probably deal with going out with Michael. After all, all I wanted was to make Robert jealous.

I know it was cruel of me to think that way, but he was all I was ever going to want. There was no way of changing that. So I had to try everything to get to him to notice me.

I slowly nodded my head as I thought this through. "Um, yeah, sure."

Cam grinned and walked back to where Michael was standing. I saw Michael grin once he heard the news. Of course, Ashley came over and pulled me towards him.

"Hey." he said awkwardly when we appeared.

Ashley smiled and let go of my hand. She pushed Cam away and went back to everyone else.

I turned back to Michael and smiled slightly. I hated this so much, it wasn't even funny. Maybe after Rob saw me with Michael once, he'll get jealous enough that he'll start crying.

Like I did.

I sighed as the bell for our next class rung.

Ashley and I walked to class together. I passed by Rob on the way, but I kept my eyes down. I could feel his stare on me again… I didn't want to see if he was with Camilla or not, so I started to speed walk down the hall. Ashley had to run to catch up.

The morning went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Or I as liked to call it, time to… get Robert… jealous… time.

I walked over to Michael's locker once I was finished and he quickly grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway together. Well, he sure was brave to do that already…

Just as if it were meant to be, Rob happened to be walking down the stairs right behind us. Luckily I got to see the expression on his face when he noticed our hands.

His teeth grounded together as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

He walked behind us the entire rest of way to the cafeteria, and I could hear his friends talking to him. He wasn't answering any of them.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and I smiled slightly at the though of him being jealous.

I had to get him back.

**--------------- -**

**HEY GUYS! Oh my goddd, thanks so much for the few reviews. :)**

**They were sweet!**

**Um, I'll probably be posting A LOT in a few days. I'm going away to New Brunswick after Christmas, so I can't post then. Therefore, I'll post two chapters a couple days before Christmas. :D **

**and then the next one will come after I get back. **

**kay, click the green button please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He walked behind us the entire rest of way to the cafeteria, and I could hear his friends talking to him. He wasn't answering any of them._

_I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and I smiled slightly at the though of him being jealous._

_I had to get him back._

Michael and I sat together in the cafeteria and ate our lunches.

I could tell he could tell there was something on my mind.

I noticed once I sat down with Michael, Robert sat down directly across from the cafeteria with his new girlfriend.

"So, how was your morning?" Michael asked as I chewed on my apple piece.

I laughed as loud as I could and bent over as if my stomach was hurting. Michael looked at me like I was retarded, but it seemed to get Robert's attention. I noticed him pull his lips over his teeth slightly as Michael pulled my chin up so he could see if I was okay.

"Sorry! I just thought of a joke…" I chuckled slightly.

"Um, yeaah…" He looked away awkwardly towards a group of druggies sitting in the corner.

"So I'm sorry, how was your morning?" I asked quietly, calming down.

"Good. I guess. Especially when you said yes to me in gym." he grinned.

I smiled too. That definitely wasn't _my _favourite part of the morning so far.

We ended up staying in the cafeteria for the rest of the lunch. Occasionally, I would see Robert reach over and wipe something gently off his girlfriends face. When he did I would purposely make a mess of my face so Michael would have to help me.

Back and forth, Robert and I would do things to make each other jealous. Or maybe that was just me…

* * *

"What do you want to eat?" Ashley asked as she pulled open her cupboards. She invited me to come over after school, and of course, I agreed.

"Um, doesn't matter. Some nachos?" I smiled.

Right when she started to make our snack, Robert walked in through the door with his _girlfriend. _He eyed me quickly before he took her jacket off her arms.

"Camilla, where do you want me to put your jacket?" Rob asked. So her name was _Camilla, _huh?

"Oh, it doesn't matter." she smiled and took his hand.

Ashley finished up with nachos and motioned for me to follow her downstairs. I shook my head and told her I'd get the drinks.

I turned to the counter and slowly took out two plastic cups.

"Oh Robert look!" Camilla whispered from the entry way to the kitchen. "Mistletoe!"

Robert looked at me with sad eyes as she took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Now, who really kisses under mistletoe?" he sighed.

I dropped the empty glasses back on the counter as he walked up the stairs. _I can't believe he said no… _I thought.

I stood there stunned as I heard Camilla giggle from upstairs. I wish she would just go die in a hole…

"Kristen?" Ashley called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I poured water into both glasses and slowly walked down the stairs.

* * *

I didn't see Robert for the rest of the night. He was locked in his room with Camilla for two hours do who-knows-what.

I know that I didn't _want _to know.

I made my way home earlier than usual, and once I got into my room and locked my door, I cried. I cried just like I did this morning. It was _all _because of him.

Robert drove me insane.

I wanted him more than anyone else in the world, and he made me suffer.

Every night since he kissed me, I've been having dreams about us making out and being happy. But now, I had a feeling it was going to be opposite.

Every night I craved for his lips. I missed them more than anything in the world.

I missed _him_ more than anything too.

Feeling miserable, I picked up the phone and dialled Michael's phone number. He had given it to me earlier today, just in case. I was hoping that maybe _he _could help me.

"Hello?" he answered with a tired voice.

"Um, hey Michael, it's Kristen." I replied slowly, hoping he was getting every word.

"Oh yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just kind of depressed and needed someone to talk to…" I sighed.

"Cool."

_That's it? Cool?! _I thought.

"Are you busy or something? Because I can call back later…" I replied.

"Well I'm playing my video games. So yeah, I guess." he sounded really distracted.

"You know what?" I frowned, "Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay bye." _Click._

I stood still, stunned. Why did I say yes to him?

I bet that if Robert was the one I called, he would've actually talked to me. Then again, he probably would've driven up and held me in his arms. Oh my god, did I _ever _want those arms.

* * *

The next day, Michael and I only talked once. I think he could tell that I was mad him, and everyone else did too.

Before long, I was actually thinking about breaking up with him.

It was a week after Michael and I had started going out, and we were becoming more distant by the second.

"Ashley? Can you do me a favour?" I asked one day when were walking home from the bus stop.

"Depends…" she smiled smugly.

I laughed, "I need you to tell Michael that I want to break up with him."

"What?! Why?" she gasped loudly.

"You're kidding right? Have you _not _noticed how distant we are now?"

She looked down at her feet. "But still, you guys are so cute together!"

"Ew. No we're not." I stuck my tongue out as if I was puking.

She narrowed her eyes, "Little dramatic are we?"

"No, I just don't like him anymore." _I never did like him. I love your brother. _That's what I felt like saying, but it never happened.

"I have a feeling you never really did…" she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Who were you trying to make jealous then?"

My jaw clenched together. "How do you know I did it for that?"

Ashley looked over at me and rolled her eyes again, "C'mon Kristen!"

I went through my mind to look for an excuse. "I don't know. I guess I was feeling lonely?"

She nodded and looked back up at me suspiciously.

Before she could ask me another question, we walked into her house.

Robert was there before us and he was making his daily snack in the kitchen. We walked past him to go downstairs, and I tried my hardest not to make eye contact.

It worked out in the end.

I made my way down the stairs safely and I was able to sit down without thinking about crying.

Maybe things would get better.

All I knew was that I would _have _to get over him. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

"So who do you like now?" Ashley asked after a while.

I looked up at her and smiled with confidence, "No one."

…

_Sometimes, you have to lie to keep things normal. _

------ -

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to post this.. I just got a new mac (EEP) and I haven't transferred anything yet. so I had to find the old stuff and it took a while. **

**ANYWAYS, I'll post again by Monday or Tuesday. no later.**

**THANKS & PLEASE REVIEW 333**

**xoxoxo**

**ps.. the next one will be in three years later..**


	6. Chapter 6

_**THREE YEARS LATER:**_

I hoped everyone understood why I left for acting school. It was something I needed to do. I was sure this was what I wanted to do.

I remember telling my parents I was leaving before grade twelve was over. They certainly didn't seem impressed.

I knew they wanted me to finish school before I went to acting school in California. But I refused and immediately took the chance I had at acting.

It got me far enough. For right now, I was sitting in Catherine Hardwick's bedroom, trying to find my perfect Edward. I am after all, Bella Swan. I'm the unique human that falls in love with a vampire.

That's the role I'm playing in _Twilight. _I've never heard of it myself, and I hoped some people have. I didn't want to do this and get nothing out of it.

Of course, I learned that when you get a character to play in a movie, you _must _feel the way that character acts.

I came to the audition bright and early this morning. All I did was recite some of the lines in the middle of the movie, and I had the part.

So now, we were looking for my love interest. Making out with multiple different guys would be a dream come true for some girls, but not me. I found it rather annoying.

Right this very second, I was kissing guy number three. I had no idea what his name was and I didn't care. All I wanted was to end this. I pulled away quickly after we started and Catherine shook her head.

"Kristen…" she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… not in the mood right now."

Catherine looked over at the guy number three and told him they would contact him if he got the part or not. He sighed and left the room with his shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong Kristen?" Catherine asked with concern.

I sighed again and sat back down on her bed. "It's nothing. I'm just getting really emotional…"

Catherine nodded in respect and told me that I had to bear with her, since we had one more person that was auditioning.

I groaned and lay across the bed as Catherine went in the entry way and picked up guy number four.

She came through the door with the mystery guy following behind her. "Kristen, this is Robert Pattinson."

My heart stopped beating.

He smiled down at the ground until he was completely in the room.

I sat up quickly, never taking my eyes off his beautiful face. Slowly, he started to remember my name and his eyes widened. He looked up me with those breathtaking _eyes_.

A million memories passed through my head at once.

"_Its mistletoe." he whispered, "You have to follow the rules, Kristen."_

_Before I could respond, or even think about what I was going to say, his face came in closer to mine and his breath blew across my face._

_I could only imagine what I looked like right now. I probably looked scared out of my mind, or like I was about to pass out. _

_He leaned in closer until his lips gently pressed against mine. _

That was one of the only ones I liked…

"_Oh god. There she is." Ash blurted out randomly as we were walking through the doors._

"_What? Who?" I asked curiously._

"_My brother's new girlfriend. Dude, I'll tell you –" Ashley continued to blab on, but there was no possible way I was going to be able to concentrate on anything. Not after that word was spoken. _

I held back my tears as he walked over to me and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." he held out his hand.

I couldn't move. I nodded and looked down at his hand as if I was supposed to do something with it.

His breathing was coming in and out as quickly as mine and I could tell Catherine was proud of our instant chemistry. Little did she know…

My hands were shaking as I tried to control my thoughts.

He was still the perfect Robert I remember. He was a bit taller and a lot stronger. I suddenly had the biggest craving to reach up and touch his chest.

I wanted to be closer to him. I needed him more than I needed oxygen.

Even after all this time, I still felt the same way.

I never dated anyone else after Michael and everyone that asked me out, I denied.

I've been thinking about him for years and now here he was. Right in front of me, where I could visibly see him. This was heaven.

I didn't care if he felt the same way. Why would that matter? I would never want anyone but him for the rest of my life and there was no way that was going to change.

Catherine clapped her hands so she could break our gaze. Rob looked back her slowly and smiled.

"Alrighty then… It's time for the scene." She announced.

Robert looked at me with frightened eyes and sat down on the bed next to me. I've already memorized the lines, so I gave him my script without talking.

Catherine was surprised by my attitude and walked over and showed him where to start.

My line was first.

"How did you get in here?"

He looked up from the script to my eyes and smiled crookedly. _He was the perfect Edward. _"The window."

I smiled, "Do you do that a lot?"

"Well," he looked down at my lips, "Just the past couple months. I like watching you sleep." he smiled, "It fascinates me."

I half laughed as I watched him read the rest of his lines. His Adams apple was bobbing and he breathed in deeply.

"Um, I want to try one thing." he leaned in closer. I literally lost my breath and had to concentrate on breathing in and out, in and out. "Just stay very still..." he breathed against my face. I sighed quietly at the feeling.

He was almost at my lips when he murmured, "Don't move."

Then his lips were on mine. _This _was heaven. I tried so hard not to attack him right there and then. So instead I moved my hands up to his hair. _Oh his hair! _I felt the silky texture of it as his lips became more urgent on mine.

I've waited for this feeling since he pulled away from our first kiss under the mistletoe all those years ago.

I didn't realize that we were full out making out until Catherine coughed behind me. I pulled away quickly, not wanting her to start thinking things. By the way her face looked, she already was.

She stood up and clapped her hands, "Well guess what? We've found our Edward!"

I kept looking at her, not wanting to look back at Rob.

And that one sentence just made my life.

Rob laughed behind me and stood up. "Wow. I really got the part?" he sounded stunned.

Catherine joined in laughter with him, "Why yes, Mr. Pattinson, you did get the part."

I stood up and said I needed to go to the bathroom.

After I closed the door behind me, I half sprinted to Catherine's bathroom down the hall.

I slammed the door behind me and immediately went over to the sink.

Splashing water on my face helped me clear my head as I thought about what just happened.

_Robert was going to be my Edward Cullen. And we were going to kiss. A lot._

Suddenly, I felt like my life was getting better.

I walked back into the room where Robert and Catherine were talking about pre-production. I sat down next to Catherine and looked down at the script, avoiding his gaze.

**-----------**

**Haha, yay! The famous kiss audition ;)**

**Well, I'll be posting more in a few days. I gotta get some ideas for the next few chapters.. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**thankssssss! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_I walked back into the room where Robert and Catherine were talking about pre-production. I sat down next to Catherine and looked down at the script, avoiding his gaze. _

When Catherine was done telling Robert everything that she had already told me, I had finished reading half the script.

I could feel Rob's eyes on me half the time, but there was no way I was going to look over.

"Well, Robert. We'll see you here next week to practice the scenes!" Catherine said full of enthusiasm. "Same goes for you Kristen!"

I nodded and walked out the door without saying goodbye to either of them. Clearly, he thought I was messed up.

"Kristen, wait!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around to see Robert running towards me smiling. Again, I had to grip onto the railing for support.

"Um, I was uh, wondering if I could um, have your number?" he said, struggling for words. "Just so, you know, I can call you and uh, um, yeah."

I laughed quietly and took his phone from his hand. I added myself in his contacts, though I had to redo it three times because of my shaking hands. I internally cursed at my anxiousness around him.

"There you go," I squeaked. _Damn it._

He laughed and looked into my eyes, "How have you been doing Kristen?"

I struggled for words, "Um, pretty good I guess. How about you?"

He looked down at his feet, "Same I guess."

I nodded and pointed to the door down the stairs while I bit my lip, "Well, I got to go. See you later…"

"Yeah okay." he smiled — which made me wobbly as I walked down the stairs.

The wind hit me like a tornado as I ran out of Catherine's house. It helped me clear my head as I walked down the sidewalk, with tears streaming down my face.

I finally made it to my car, and once I got in, I drove off as fast as I could.

Before I was off of Catherine's street, I looked in my rear-view mirror to see Rob walking out of her house, running his hands over his face like he was stressed.

The tears were coming down harder now and I could tell this was going to be hard.

Once I got home, I desperately wanted Robert to call me so I could have his number. I was so distracted before that I forgot to ask him.

I went up to my room and paced wildly across my floor. I felt like any minute I would break through the floor.

Eventually I got tired of being stressed and changed into my pyjamas before I lied down on the bed.

It was 10:00 am the next morning when I finally opened my eyes. The sun was shining through the window and was almost blinding me.

I groaned and walked downstairs, hoping coffee would magically be ready for me.

Once I walked into the kitchen, I looked over to the stools and noticed Robert sitting on one of them, shirtless.

"Hey Baby." he smiled.

I gasped and rubbed my eyes, trying to get him out of my head.

When I opened my eyes back up, he was gone.

"_What the fuck?_" I whispered to myself as I started my coffee machine.

I turned on the TV to access Hollywood. I always liked watching all the stories they came up with for celebrities.

Right when my coffee was done I heard my name coming from the television.

…_Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson were recently casted for the new movie _Twilight. _This is based on the novel by Stephanie Meyer. It's a story about a human that falls in love with a vampire. Don't worry _Twilight _fans, we'll be keeping a close eye on these two…_

I moaned out loud as I ran over and turned the TV off.

_Ring-ring-ring!_

My cell phone was ringing from upstairs in my room. I instantly thought of Robert and sprinted up the stairs.

I got to my phone just in time.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

I could his adorable laugh on the other line, "Um, hey? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

I laughed awkwardly, "Uh, no. Sorry. What's up?"

He took a deep breath, "Um, I was wondering if maybe we could, I don't know, get together sometime to work on the script…?"

I smiled as I ran my hands through my hair, "Sure, I guess. When do you want to?"

"Uh, today?"

I guess he wanted to see me again as much as I needed to see him, "Yeah, okay."

I could almost here him smiling through the phone, "Great! Uh, how about we meet at…" he thought for a moment.

I laughed, "How about you come to my house in a few hours."

He agreed and I quickly gave him my address. As soon as that was over, we hung up awkwardly. I screamed and jumped in the air, doing the cabbage patch along with it.

"I'm going on a date, I'm going on a date, I'm going on a date!" I cheered over and over again. Cleary, I was losing it.

A few hours later, I heard Robert turning into my driveway. I spent that entire time just doing my hair. In the last ten minutes, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and calmed myself down for what was about to happen.

I heard him ring the doorbell downstairs, and I sprinted quickly to the down.

He stood there with that perfect crooked smile spread across his face.

I grabbed my coat and sunglasses and watched out the door, locking it behind me.

I turned around and slammed into him; not expecting him to be so close.

"Oh, sorry." we both murmured at the same time. I blushed bright red.

He sighed, "Same old Kristen…"

We walked to his Audi TT Convertible in silence. The car was small, but _very _Rob-ish.

"So, here's my clown car." he said in his sweet, velvety voice.

I laughed, "Why _clown car_?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "Nothing works right…"

We hopped into the car and drove down the street to the closest restaurant. We walked into, me in front, and asked for a table outside.

I could tell Rob didn't want to go inside — there were too many people.

The place were I sat had the sun shining brightly in my face. The men who worked there must have known who we were and immediately put up an umbrella to block the sun. Rob smiled at the attention.

"So, how has life been treating you?" I asked after the waiter took our order.

He looked up at me with his bright green eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "Pretty good, I guess."

I nodded and looked down.

"So, where's Michael?" he asked after a while.

I looked up into his eyes and laughed, "Are you kidding me? I broke up with him in grade 10."

"Oh. Really?" he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah. Your sister did it for me." _That reminded me… _"Hey! How is

she?" I smiled.

He looked up at me, "She still misses you. It's been 3 years since she's

seen your face…"

I looked down, "Yeah, I miss her." _I've also missed you._

"You should stop by and see her." he said.

"Where does she live?"

"Just down the road from where I live…" He rolled his eyes, "She's very clingy."

I laughed and nodded, "I remember."

We chatted for a few more minutes until our food came. Before we could both start eating, I had to ask him what has been on my mind since we got here.

"So," I started, "What happened with you and Camilla?"

He gazed into my eyes, "We're still dating."

**OH NO! D:**

**Ahhhhhh, sad ending eh?**

**Oh and by the way guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS!**

**more reviews = quicker posting.**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_So," I started, "What happened with you and Camilla?"_

_He gazed into my eyes, "We're still dating."_

I felt like my heart just broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh…" I squeaked quietly, "That's great!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I guess."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. I finally was able to look around at where we were, now that I wasn't staring at him.

After we were done, we went over to the park next door and looked over the main points of the script together. We both purposely skipped the kissing scene.

Once we were all finished with everything, he drove me home.

"Thanks for all this. It was great." I said to him as I hopped out of the car.

He awkwardly smiled, "It's great to see you again, Kristen."

I looked at him to make sure he was serious. He seemed like it, so I nodded my head and smiled at him.

Then he drove away, leaving nothing but the smell of gas behind with me.

I looked up at the sky with my eyes closed. Standing there like a statue, I went over everything that happened today.

Then I remembered why I was so pissed.

_Camilla._

"WHY DO YOU THIS TO ME?! WHY CAN'T HE _EVER _BE MINE?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU TO MAKE ME PAY THIS WAY?! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS. _I NEED HIM._" I was shouting to the sky, as if I was talking to God up above.

Tears were streaming down my face now, as I tried to pull myself together. After a while, I realized that I looked like a moron, and walked back inside. I ran upstairs to my computer and went to Google.

First, I typed in _Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart dating._

There were only 400 results.

I took away the _dating _part and clicked searched.

Now there were 860 results.

"Still not enough…" Most of the results were just of the fact that we were playing Bella and Edward in Twilight.

I clicked images instead. Right in front of me were pictures of us eating lunch and at the park.

"_Oh my god, _who the hell…?" Instead of finishing my question, I just smiled and shook my head. These paparazzi's were fast.

I clicked on one of my fansites, and looked at the lunch pictures.

_Viewed: 489._

I smiled and looked at all the pictures. You could tell when I was blushing, when I was flirting and when he told me he still had a girlfriend.

I went downstairs and turned on the T.V. to Access Hollywood.

I was hoping that the pictures of us wouldn't be on the show, but of course, they were.

…_Robert Pattinson and Kirsten Stewart, the stars of the new upcoming movie _Twilight _were seen today having lunch together. It looks like things are heating up for this couple…_

People just wanted us to date because of our relationship in the books. But what some people didn't realize was that I wasn't _really _Bella. I guess people wanted what happened on the pages, to happen in real life.

I cried myself to sleep that night only thinking of Robert and how we were _still _not able to be together.

My phone woke me up the next morning.

_Morning Sunshine! We have rehearsals today at Catherine's house. So get up._

I smiled at the text from Robert. I've been waiting for the next rehearsals since the first audition. His lips against mine have been in my every thought. Of course, it was _all _fake. None of these 'stage' kisses would ever mean anything to him like they've meant to me.

_Yeah, yeah, I'm up. See you there, _I texted back.

I got dressed up in a pair of white short shorts and a t-shirt. I threw on some sunglasses and shoved 15 mints into my mouth; packing the rest of the pack along with me in my pockets.

I drove down the highway 'till I got to Catherine's house, and with shaking hands, I knocked on the door.

Rob was the one that answered. "Hey!" he smiled that _smile. _

I smiled back, scared to speak. I didn't know how high-pitched my voice would be after he dazzled me like that.

He waved his hand out, and motioned me to go upstairs in front of him. For a split second, I wondered if it was because he wanted to stare at my ass in his face as I walked up.

_But, _then I remembered about Camilla.

That day, we didn't do _any _kissing. I was disappointed when Catherine showed us the plan that half of my enthusiasm went down the drain.

By the end of the day, we'd practiced the meadow scene, the prom scene, and the second day of Biology Class scene.

Before I left, Catherine told me and Rob to keep on the DL — I guess she thought that was the new 'in' thing to say… — when we hung out together. She said that people were going to start thinking things.

Rob rolled his eyes, which made my heart ache. I knew he didn't want people thinking things. But I did!

We walked out together and Rob grabbed my wrist when I walked away to go to my car.

I turned to him slowly, "Yeah?"

He smiled and pulled his hands through his hair, "That was… fun."

I laughed quietly at his sudden awkwardness, "Yeah, I guess…"

He shrugged, "Well, I _was _kind of hoping I could get to kiss you again. _Buuut, _I guess things never go the way you want them to!" he winked at me and walked away before I could even register what he just said to me.

I stood there stunned for a moment before I realized how stupid I would look if he saw me _still _in this position.

I scampered off to my car, only tripping once from my shaking, nervous legs, and sat down the driver's seat.

_Did that mean…? That he wanted to…? KISS ME?!_

My thoughts were jumbled up the entire way home. Did he really like me at all? Or was he just kidding? Did he even still love Camilla? Why was he getting my hopes up?

I finally got home, and immediately ran into my room.

Instead of crying this time, I sat on my bed and turned up my music as loud as it would go. I sat on my bed, my eyes focused on my scarf hanging on the wall, and smiled.

That's _all _I did.

* * *

Three days passed. Eventually, my smiles from those nights faded.

Where was he?

I hadn't gotten any texts from him or any calls. Frankly, even though he wasn't mine, I missed him so much, it almost hurt.

I was sitting around since my smiling night, eating chocolate ice-cream and watching sad romance movies. I needed someone to talk too.

_Ashley Pattinson _came to mind right when I thought of that.

I drove down the street that Rob said he lived on until I came to the number that was in the phone book for Ashley Pattinson.

Scared, I walked out of the car and slowly walked up to her door step.

Her house was quiet and small, the perfect house for Ash. I rang the doorbell and stood with my hands in my pockets.

Ashley answered the door smiling, but when she realized who I was, her hands flew up to her mouth and she gasped. "Kristen?!"

**YAY! Best friends are back together :)**

**I'm really sorry for taking so long.. I just tranfered all my stuff to my new computer, so I'll be posting sooner than usual!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Her house was quiet and small, the perfect house for Ash. I rang the doorbell and stood with my hands in my pockets. _

_Ashley answered the door smiling, but when she realized who I was, her hands flew up to her mouth and she gasped. "Kristen?!"_

I smiled as tears ran down my cheeks. She started crying too. "Hey, Ash."

She pulled me into her embrace and hugged me as tight as she could. I buried my tear-streaked face into her shoulder and cried, as I held her and she held me.

It's been three years since I've seen her, and we were still the same friends that we've always been.

She invited me in and laughed as we both stopped by her mirror to fix our eyes.

Ashley gave me some hot tea and sat down on the couch beside me.

"So, how's life treating you?"

And with that, we talked freely about everything that's been going on in the past three years.

"What about you and Jackson?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

She laughed and shook her head, "We _did _date. A year after you left. We both took a year off school before university, and Kristen, I loved him with all my heart." She looked down at her cup and sighed.

"_Loved?" _I asked.

"Well, we broke up after my parents died and —"

I choked on the tea that was now going down my throat.

_What did she just say?!_

"What?!" I screamed.

She looked at me confused, "Rob didn't… tell you…?"

I shook my head frantically while tears streamed down my cheeks.

She started to cry too, "Yeah, they died in a car… accident… a couple years ago."

"Ashley! I'm _so _sorry." I took her tea from her and hugged her tight against me.

She sobbed into my sweater and told me _everything. _

"After our parents died, Robert and I had no one left to live with. Rob was old enough to get his own house and shit, and so was I. So we moved down here. I didn't want to leave him alone. It was too scary. We became best friends then and nothing could tear us apart. We only had each and we needed help. We both lived in these same houses, but we would never be alone. Sometimes we would sleep at his house, sometimes here. We both went into a deep depression and it was _horrible. _After a year or so, we were getting better at being without each other, and since I knew that Rob wanted to be an actor, I let him go off to acting school while I went to community college for teaching."

I listened to the entire story crying.

At the end of her sobbing she pulled away from me and sat back up. "I can't _believe _he didn't tell you…"

"Well I guess he just didn't want to talk about it." I shrugged.

"Still. Though, he was much worse when our parents died, from when you left."

I looked up at her with wide eyes, "What."

"What?" she laughed, "Oh, you should have _seen _him. He was a total mess when you left."

My broken heart slowly started to connect again.

And, I couldn't help but cry now.

"Kris? What's wrong?" Ashley looked down at me.

I looked at her and shook my head, with my lip slightly pouted out.

"Didn't you know that?!"

I shook my head again.

"What? Well, that's _great. _He's going to kill me now." she blew her hair out of her face.

"Why?" I asked when I stopped crying a little.

"I didn't know for the first little while. But then I realized that he must _really _like you. He was in a depression. Not as bad as when our parents died. But I could tell he was trying to be cool about you leaving around me. I couldn't imagine what he was like when he was alone…"

Ashley was blabbing on to me telling me everything that I've been longing to hear for such a long time. I sobbed as she continued talking about how broken he looked when ever I came up.

"And well… I was scared for him sometimes. I asked him if he liked you, and he never answered me. Always slamming the door in my face…" she looked down at the memory. "He was slightly over it once our parents died, and then it started all over again. Just ten times worse…"

I nodded, listening to every detail.

"And then I knew I couldn't leave him again. He needed someone. And I was all he had."

I was about to object and say that he had Camilla, but she looked up at me and smiled. "Wanna stay over tonight? We can have a sleepover!"

I nodded smiling. "I don't need anything. I'm fine like this." I gestured to my shorts and my t-shirt.

Ashley shook her head and took my hand, leading me down the hall to her room.

She rummaged through her drawers until she found two pairs of pyjamas. Both short shorts.

I smiled and took the green frog ones, and changed quickly. Ashley finished at the time as me with her pink bunny ones, and we laughed.

We ran down the hall, slipping twice, and grabbed armfuls of junk food from her 'junk cardboard'.

The mood always changed easily with Ash. She always knew how to make me happier than I ever am.

We watched some stupid romance movies form Disney or something. We ended up making fun of them the whole time.

After the movies, Ash turned off the television and looked at me.

"Okay, it's _killing _me to know. Do you like my brother?" she smiled at me.

I didn't know what to say. I've always kept that a secret from her, and now she wanted to know? I decided saying nothing would be best. But because my stupid blushed cheeks gave me away, Ash jumped on her feet and held her hands up as if she was stopping a car form hitting her. She had a big goofy grin hanging from her lips.

"Are you serious?!"

I laughed and buried my head in my hands. "Yeah." I mumbled.

She squealed and jumped up and down. I peaked through my hands to look at her.

"How long have you liked him?!"

I looked up at her, "Since I kissed him under the mistletoe in grade ten. Oh no, since I first met him."

Ashley's eyes popped into giant O's and her mouth was now hanging down in the same shape.

"What?"

I smiled, "What? It's hard _not _to like him."

"NO, NO, NO. YOU KISSED HIM IN GRADE TEN?!" she gasped and laughed breathlessly.

I cringed away from her yelling, "Yeah… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she giggled, "This is _amazing. _You have to tell him. Oh my god, you should've seen him after he got the part of Edward! He was _so _excited. I think he still likes you now."

"No, no he doesn't. He has Camilla."

She raised one of her eyebrows and looked at me like I was crazy. "Um, Kristen, they broke up when you left. Like, three years ago."

I looked at Ashley's face until she became blurry.

"What did he say to you?" she walked over me on the couch and sat down taking my hands in hers.

I sobbed, "That they… were… still dating…"

She looked up in the corner of the room, "What a fucking jerk."

Ash held me in her arms while I cried. I took in everything she's told me today. All the truth was almost too much to handle.

The next morning I woke up on the couch, cuddled with a pillow.

I looked up at Ashley, who was on her phone.

"What time is it?" I asked; my voice full of sleep.

"Kristen…" she looked up at me, "Rob is coming over."

I got up, "What time?!"

"Eleven."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

We jumped up and cleaned up as fast as we could. I didn't want to talk to him until I had this all figured out. We were frantically throwing the junk food into the closet and dumping the cups into the dishwasher.

We were almost done, when we heard a knock at the door. Ashley looked at me, scared. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_We were almost done, when we heard a knock at the door. Ashley looked at me, scared. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. _

"Hey, little sis!" I heard Robert say to her in the entry way.

I stopped what I was doing and closed my eyes, remembering his voice. I missed him so much, even though it was only for three days.

I quickly grabbed all my clothes in Ash's room and pulled on my converse. I pulled my thin cotton sweater over my head and dashed down the hall.

I heard them chatting in the doorway, but I didn't care. Needing to get out there as quickly as possible without having to deal with Robert, I ran by them quickly and dashed to my car.

"What? Why's Kristen here?" I heard Rob say as I ran by the door. "What did you do Ash?"

"Nothing!" she paused and coughed, "You need to go talk to her, though…" she replied.

I heard more words, but I tried not to listen. I didn't want to talk to that lying jerk. Not now. I still wasn't sure if I was done processing everything.

I hopped into my car, slamming it behind me. Robert turned around from the sound, and started running to his car too.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I drove down his street slowly, fighting the tears that were streaming down my face. I tried to focus on the curvy road as my eyes blurred up. I finally got on the highway, and started speeding right away. Still though, I could see his carcoming from over the hill once I got to my exit.

I got to my subdivision and started to slow down. Just when I thought I lost him, he appeared behind me, speeding too.

I got to my house and I and ran inside; locking the door behind me. I slid down the back of the door and took my knees in close to my chest, curling into a ball. I heard his slick footsteps walking up my front stairs quickly. Once he got to the door he banged loudly, making me jump.

"Kristen! Please, let me in. I need to talk to you!" he yelled through the door.

I tried to ignore him as I sobbed into my thin sweater, feeling the tears go through the fabric.

"Please, I need to." He said after a few minutes. I put my ear against the door as I strained to hear his heavy breathing. I cried more.

His fists pounded on the door, "I can here you crying. Kristen, please. Open up." I sobbed harder at the hurt in his voice.

Hours passed, and still the same amount of tears were coming down my cheeks. Robert mumbled _please_ over and over again, the pleads getting quieter every time.

I ran to the bathroom after I realized my bladder was overly full. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I sighed and went back to the door.

Once I got back, I could hear him crying on the other side of the door. I looked through the little peep hole on my door and noticed him standing up with his hands in his hair mumbling my name over and over again. Even after all this he was still there, waiting for me.

Tears were streaming down his perfect face and I couldn't bear it. Even though he broke my heart so many times, I couldn't stand to break his again.

I ripped the door open and grabbed his face between my hands roughly. I pulled his lips to mine quickly and pulled him into the house. His tears and my tears were mixing together as my hands came up into his hair. He shut the door and moaned as he shoved me up against it. His erection was poking me in the stomach as his hands came up beside my head.

He pulled away all too quickly and looked me in the eyes, full of lust. "Kristen, I've wanted to do that for _so long._"

My breathing was coming in and out quickly while my heart was beating out of my chest.

"_Me too._" I whispered back pulling his lips to mine again.

This time, he hitched my legs around his waist so he had better access. This suited me just fine, since his hard one was poking right through my thin cotton shorts.

His tongue lightly licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly let him in and I sucked on him roughly. He groaned and rubbed against me harder.

"I missed you." He said against my lips.

I cried harder and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you too…" I whispered. He pulled my hair from the pony tail and let it fall down around us.

I was happy in that moment, that nothing could possibly bring me down. I pulled his shirt over his head and felt up and down his chest slowly. It was perfect.

I bit my lip and looked back into his eyes.

So many emotions were placed in that one glance, that it completely overwhelmed me. I kissed his lips hard and he held me tight against him. He walked over to the couch and sat down; keeping me on top of him. He pulled the thin sweater off my body and kissed down my neck. The friction between our bodies made me moan as I rubbed up against him harder.

We kissed all night on my soft warm love seat.

******

I woke up the next morning in angels arms. His bare chest was under my cheek as I sat up. He was sleeping peacefully, hopefully dreaming of me. I stared at him for ages, just lightly tracing every perfection of his beautiful face. I couldn't believe that after all these years, _he was finally mine. _I kissed his forehead before jumping off his torso.

I went over to my kitchen and opened a random cupboard. I wasn't quite sure what I was eating, but I couldn't focus on anything else but what happened a mere 10 hours ago. I thought of his lips on my neck and ended up grabbing onto the counter for support.

That's when I _did _feel a pair of warm soft lips kiss gently at my neck. I could feel him wrap his arms around me from behind, and I leaned against him.

"Morning, my Edward." I smiled.

He laughed into my neck, sending his breath running down each strand of my hair. "Morning, my beautiful Bella."

I laughed and placed the crackers I was eating on the counter. "Well, that was a great breakfast."

Rob turned me around and looked me in the eyes. "No. I'm going to make you breakfast." he paused, "With my mad cooking skills."

I rolled my eyes as he kissed me quickly and led me over to the table by the counter. I watched him as he ran around my kitchen trying to find everything he needed. He took out the bacon from the freezer and got some pancake mix out of my counter. After a while, he was waiting to everything to heat up.

Rob walked over to me and kissed my lips hard. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can get used to that," he sighed against my lips.

I laughed and he pulled away, going back his cooking.

Soon after, he was done. Surprising, it looked amazing. I raised an eyebrow at him when I regarded the decorated plate.

He had sprinkled icing sugar all around the plate and there were little cut up strawberries on the pancakes.

"What?" he smiled, "I took cooking classes when I was younger."

"It looks amazing Bert." I giggled. He scowled at the new nickname.

"Thanks… Sten."

"That's not very creative…"

He smiled, "Well neither is yours."

"At least mine is actually a name!"

Then, he picked up some icing sugar and flicked it at my face. My mouth hung open as I picked up a piece of bacon and threw it at his hair.

He narrowed his eyes and flew to the ground, rolling behind the counter. I giggled loudly and took my fake hand gun out of my pocket.

"Hands up punk!" he yelled, pointing his 'gun' at me.

"Neeeeeeeever!" I squealed. I shot at his chest making a gun shot sound and rolled under the table, hiding.

"AHHH!" he yelled in pain as he crumpled onto the ground. His body shook for a moment before he stopped.

"YESSSSSS I WIN!" I ran over to him to shoot him again when he suddenly sat up and took my gun from my hand. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down gently onto his chest.

"No, I win." he threw the invisible gun over his shoulder and kissed me.

I beat on his chest, "No! You're the enemy! Let go!"

He kissed down my neck while I squirmed and tried to get to my gun. Wherever it was…

Eventually, I got out his arms and crawled over to my gun. I picked it up and Rob laughed.

"Sten! You're gun is on the other side of the room!"

I sighed and not really caring anymore, and just wanting to be in his arms again, I ran to him and leaped into his arms.

"I surrender." I mumbled against his chest.

"Good. 'Cause it's time to eat." he winked and carried me back over to my seat.

I kept on laughing for a while. "What was that anyways?"

"That was us having fun." he smiled _that _perfect smile and started to eat.

Just like it looked, the food was _amazing. _Better than any restaurant I've been to anyways. Rob took my dishes to the sink and started to run the hot water in the sink.

"Here," I started to dry the plates, "I'll dry."

He smiled and started humming a song. Once we were almost done, Rob gave me a plate that still had some syrup on it. I turned on the water to get it all off, when it came out to fast and hit against the plate, splashing all over me. The entire front of my shirt was wet.

Rob noticed I wasn't wearing a bra then. His eyes darkened in colour a bit as they filled over the top with lust. He stared at my chest for a second before he pulled me in close to him and kissed me roughly.

His strong arms picked me up and placed me on the counter. I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. His hands hesitantly came up to my damp breasts. I moaned as he rubbed them hard and kissed down my neck.

"Roooooob…" I moaned. He smiled and kissed back up to my lips. He pulled away from me and brushed hair from my face lightly with his fingers. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

* * *

**Awwwwie :)**

**Yay, they're finally together!**

**Okay, I'll be posting again soon.**

**Review = love.**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_You're so beautiful." he whispered._

_*****_

"So, we have some things to talk about." I was sitting beside him, crossed-legged on my couch.

I knew this conversation had to come up eventually. He faced me and took my hands in his.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he smiled slightly.

I smirked, "Everything."

Rob sighed and looked down at our hands.

"Okay," he took a deep breath, "The first day I saw you in grade seven — remember that?"

I nodded, "Of course I do."

"Well, that was the day that I fell head over heels for you Kristen. I saw you with my sister and even though you were _so _much younger than me, I wanted you so bad. I think that was the first time I've ever really experienced lust." he chuckled.

"I would watch you sometimes at recess and lunch. It was kind of creepy, I know, but I couldn't help it. My…" he paused slightly, "Parents," I squeezed his hands, "thought that I was having some serious issues. I would always be staring off into space, thinking about you."

I blushed bright red.

"_Then, _you started coming over after school. I remember the first day you did. It was sometime in November. I came home totally expecting to see no one, and then _you _of all people were there!"

I laughed along with him, "I remember that day! I was so excited to see you, and then you totally ignored me. I was kind of heart-broken."

He smirked, "Pa-leaze. The only reason I ignored you was because I knew that if I came near you, I would make a _total _fool of myself!"

He sighed, "Then there was the _first _sleepover you and Ash had. _I was so pumped! _I actually sat outside of Ashley's bedroom and listened to you guys talking for a couple hours… When Ash asked you who you liked, I almost ripped through the door so I could hear you better. I didn't hear you answer. All I heard was Ash saying that you were blushing."

I interrupted him, "That's 'cause I liked _you! _I couldn't tell _her._"

He brought up our combined hands and kissed mine lightly. "I know."

He continued on, "I ignored you guys almost every time you came over for those Junior High years. Then, I was in grade eleven, and I still felt the same feelings for you that I felt on that first day of grade nine."

I stared at his face and read all of his emotions; one at a time.

"Then, I finally got up the courage to actually _try _and talk to you. It worked out pretty well, even though I felt like a total loser sometimes."

I burst out laughing, "_Are you kidding me?! _I always felt like the stupid one around you. You were always all _cool and slick. _Never messed up." I winked. He laughed loudly. I loved hearing his laugh after things that I said.

He looked down at our hands again, "Then there was _that _day. That I don't think I'll ever forget." I knew exactly what he was talking about, "When I saw you looking at the mistletoe, and how _close _you were to me, it took everything for me not to attack you in the hallway."

My breathing came in faster and faster.

"I knew I shouldn't have kissed you, but I _had _to. It was like… If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to live… So I kissed you. It was… indescribable Kristen. I had to pull away though, and when I did, I realize how wrong it was. So, to cover it up, I went up to my room and called Camilla. She said she's had a crush on me since the beginning of grade eleven. It was _no way _as long as the time that I had liked you. But, I asked her out and she said yes in half a second."

I looked down at those painful memories. "Yeah… I remember."

"Please, Kris, you have to believe me that I felt nothing for her what so ever. I always liked you." Rob brought my chin up with our combined hands gently. I nodded.

"So then I saw you the next day at school, and I could tell how hurt you were. I'm serious though, it broke my heart Kristen. I could see you running off from Ashley and I knew things were going to be hard."

He laughed, "_Oh but then, _you got a boyfriend in the blink of an eye just like I got a girlfriend! I saw you holding hands with him and I just about ripped his head off. Buuut, then I remembered that I did the exact same thing to you."

He looked down at my lips, "Then, Kristen, you left." I could see the hurt in his eyes, "I was broken. I broke up with Camilla the day after, and I stayed in my room staring at the wall for weeks. Ashley could tell something was up, and she probably guessed it was because of you."

I smiled, "Oh yeah. She knew."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Then, as if it wasn't bad enough with you gone," he paused for a moment as tears formed in his eyes, "my parents died."

I jumped onto his lap in a spilt second and held him against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cried quietly into my neck.

"Shhh, babe, its okay." I started crying. I ran my hands through his hair. He pulled back and kissed my lips gently. They nearly touched mine, but it was enough to make me squirm. I turned around so I was straddling his lap. He pulled me in close and I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing on his neck.

"Ashley and I were alone. I bet she already told you everything, so I'll just skip to… How I got the audition for Twilight."

I smiled, kissing his neck, "Sounds good."

His heart was beating out of his chest as his finger nails dug into my hips slightly. "Uh… I… Um… It was… playing… people…"

I kissed down his neck, letting my tongue slip out slightly. He moaned and I felt his hard one poking me again.

I laughed and pulled away so he could tell me his story.

"…I was doing this dumb ass community play thing and there was this director there that recommended me for the audition. Then I got in and I saw you and I almost fucked you right there on that bed. My heart literally stopped when I heard your name." He said speedy quick. I guess he really wanted to kiss me, because he ended his story off short and pulled my face to his greedily.

I ground my hips in a small circle against his boner, which made him moan out loudly. I giggled and dove my tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

"Kristen, you're trying to kill me." he laughed against my lips.

I pulled away and smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize! It was… _sexy._" he hummed.

I bit my lip staring at him. He was always making funny things happen to me. _Always._

He looked down at my bottom lip that I was nibbling at. "You look even sexier when you do that." He moaned.

I kissed his lips hard and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Well! What's going on here?!" someone said from behind us. I turned around and gasped.

Catherine stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She glared at us and tapped her foot as if she was waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what to say. I buried my face into Rob's shoulder and groaned.

"Sorry, Catherine. It's not what it looks like." Rob said.

She rolled her eyes, "I think I know exactly what this is…"

I stood up from Robert lap. "How do you even know where I live?" I glared lightly, mad that she ruined our make-out session.

She looked around my living room, "I obviously have your address Kristen, I'm your director." She smirked.

"Well, how about next time, you knock?"

"It doesn't matter, what I want to know is what the hell is going on here?"

I looked down at the ground, "We… sort of… kissed?"

"Well I can see that!"

Rob scowled, "I know you told me not to date her, but I've known Kristen since we were in Junior High."

"Oh really?" she laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes!"

She pursed her lips, "Fine. But you have fun telling the media." And with that, she stomped out of the living room, slamming my front door closed.

I stood in the same spot, staring at the floor. The media was going to be hard. I realized then that Rob and I would never have any alone time at all. Always followed by the paparazzi's. Always have rumours made about us. Nothing would be true and everything would kill our relationship.

I started crying.

Rob's arms were the first thing I felt around me, seconds later. I laid my head against his chest and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Sten, what's wrong babe?" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled slightly at the nickname, but let my tears fall onto his bare chest. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he placed his chin against my head.

"Media." I sniffed.

He stiffened. I could almost feel him think through all the things they could do.

He pulled away from me and kissed my lips hard. His free hand came up and grabbed my hair pulling me closer.

"They wont get to me. Or you." He said when he pulled away.

I placed my forehead against his. "Please tell me that's true."

He put his hands on either side of my face, "It is."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Im so busy all the time now!**

**I hope your all still there.. *****peaks around the corner*******

**:D**

**anyways, review this chapter for me please :)**

**THANKS MY LOVELYS! **

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**KRISTEN POV**

That day Robert and I took advantage of not having paparazzi's everywhere we went. We both threw on a pair of sunglasses and a hat. It looked like normal wear that a regular person would wear.

I felt high on happiness as we ran out to his car, hand in hand. We jumped in and turned up the radio the loudest it would go.

He drove down his street quickly, and took the exit to get downtown.

I raised an eyebrow at him but let him continue, not really caring if there were going to a million pictures on the internet of us.

I just wanted to be with him.

We drove to the busiest street, and parked in one of the available parking spots.

Rob walked out of the car and came around to open mine. I stepped out and took his hand, laughing.

We walked downtown holding hands all day. Some people recognised us, and took pictures with their phones. I made the peace sign to almost half of them, and Rob was laughing in every single one.

We stopped to get ice cream in one of the ice cream stands on the sidewalk. The guy surprisingly recognised us and gave us the ice cream for free.

One of our fans stopped by in front of us, "Oh my god! Can I take a picture of you guys?!" she squealed.

Rob laughed and posed with me. Right before she took the picture, I shoved my ice cream cone in his face, laughing.

His smile faded as he turned away and glared. I giggled and pranced over to the girl.

"Can I see the picture?" I asked as I walked over to the girl.

She giggled and smiled, showing me the picture. We looked just like a real life couple. I sighed in contentment, and walked back over to my boyfriend.

_My boyfriend._

I took Rob's hand and skipped down the street, as the other people watched and stared. Rob was running behind me, trying to keep up.

"Kristen!" he called to me.

I stopped and flew around to stare at him. "What?"

He glared at me, though the corner of lips were turning up into a smile. "What was that for?"

"I dunno," I giggled, "I wanted to give her something she would remember.

He sighed, "You know that's going to go all the internet?"

I stared at his beautiful face, "I don't care actually." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. His hands came around me and he hugged me close to him.

Rob stopped kissing me and pulled away after a minute, "Remember how I said I wouldn't let the media get to me?"

I nodded.

"Well, they're right behind you…"

I turned around to see a guy standing there with a giant black and white camera.

I giggled and took Rob's hand. I ran down the street 10 times faster than last time. I had a smile on my face the entire time. The guy behind us took pictures of us as we ran.

He started following us in his car then. Rob pulled me towards him.

"Follow me." He breathed.

He dragged me into the closest restaurant. The guy ran in behind us and flicked a few pictures.

I groaned and hid my face in Rob's chest.

I think the manager appeared then. Either way he was powerful. He realized who we were and started yelling at the paparazzi. The big camera chasing guy then scowled and walked out the door. The manager put all the blinds down and turned around to smile at us.

Rob laughed, "Thanks."

The guy looked a little nervous, "No problem! Here, sit down, have some lunch. On me." He smiled.

I looked at him. He was tall like Rob and looked around his age. He was _giant, _and not with fat. You could see his six pack through his shirt and his arms were so big, they actually scared me. I shuddered into Rob's chest lightly, only making Robert notice. He smirked and pulled me over to the table.

"I'm Kellan, by the way." The manager said. "This is my restaurant so order what ever you like."

I smiled and he walked away, leaving me and Robert to ourselves.

It was weird being with him in a restaurant again. The last time he lied about Camilla.

"Hey, I have a question." This situation reminded me of what I wanted to ask him before.

He looked up at me from his menu. His eyes burned into mine, and I lost my train of thought. He laughed and looked back down.

"What's up babe?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Why did you lie to me about… Camilla?"

His eyes stopped roaming the menu. He looked up at me slowly.

"I wanted to make you jealous." He said, looking straight at the wall.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"'Cause I wanted you to want me." He sighed and looked into my eyes.

I laughed, "I always want you."

He stopped breathing at the same time I did and stared at me. His eyes melted with mine, as I realized how true those words were.

I continued to stare at him as my panties got wetter and wetter.

Kellan came over just before we ended up fucking each other right there on the table.

I shook my head, trying to clear it and looked over at him.

"Can I take your order?" he smiled at me and Rob.

I looked down at the first thing I saw. "Um, I'll have the chicken quesadillas please."

"Okay, and how about you sir?" he turned to Rob.

He bit his lip and looked down at the menu. "I'll have… the same thing as Kristen." He smiled.

Kellan walked away and Robert looked back at me.

"Good woman, that was hard not to take you right then and there." He sighed and looked down smirking.

I blushed dark red and smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me over nothing." He reached across the table and stroked my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his hand.

"How did I end up with you?" I sighed.

Robert smirked, "I was just wondering the same thing."

*****

**ROBERT POV**

After Kellan brought our food over to us, we ate quickly and paid quickly. I wanted to spend time with Kristen before we were found again.

I took her hand and pulled her close to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. She leaned into me as we exited the restaurant and started to walk down the next street.

We talked about the most random things on the way to the park. She told me all about her love with her cat. She said she would die without him. I told her that cats don't live very long and she slapped my arm. Hard.

We got to the park and I held her hand, walking down the pathway. There was hardly anyone there today. It was Wednesday, so it wasn't common. There were a few fans who recognized us and took pictures with their phones, but we ignored them completely.

I pulled Kristen over to the duck pond.

"Nooo." She moaned and tried to walk the other way.

I pulled her into me and hugged her close, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and mumbled, "I'm scared of ducks."

I stared at her to see if she was serious. She seemed like it, so I looked around until I spotted someone with bread crumbs. There was an old lady across from us who was throwing in handfuls of bread crumbs for the ducks.

I walked over to her, "Excuse me? May I please have a handful of those?"

She looked up and me nodded, "Sure honey. Here!" she gave me the rest of the bag and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back. I walked back over to Kristen, who was standing there looking at the flowers. I took her hand and pulled her back over to the pond.

"I want you to try and feed them." I smirked and gave her some breadcrumbs.

She hung her head low but nodded and walked over slowly. I put the breadcrumbs down and took her other hand, following behind her.

Shaking, Kristen sat down slowly and took her hand out for the ducks. One of them noticed her and swam over. He waddled onto the land and slowly came over to her hand. Kris squealed quietly and leaned in closer to me.

"What if he bites me?" she whispered, scared.

I laughed, "He won't."

The duck came over and lightly ate the breadcrumbs off of Kristen's hand. All was going perfectly until the rest of the ducks noticed the food, and ran over, huddling around us.

"Rob…" Kristen whispered cautiously.

"It's okay," I said, "Just drop the food and stand up."

Kristen nodded and dropped the rest. She stood up with me when all the ducks scurried over to the leftovers. She screamed and jumped into my arms; clinging onto me like there was no hope of survival.

I chuckled and walked away from the crazy ducks, sitting Kristen on a bench.

She glared at me, "That didn't help me at all."

I kissed her forehead, "Well it did until they attacked you!"

She pulled my face back to hers and kissed me. I moaned.

_God_, I loved her _so_ much.

I just had to find the right time to tell her.

"Thanks for saving me," she said as she placed her forehead against mine.

_Soon,_ I decided.

* * *

**Awie how cuute! **

**Rob confessed his love for KRIISSTTTTEEEEN! **

**:D**

**anyways, hope you liked this chapter. **

**I'll post more soon!**

**REVIEW :)**

**xoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

"About three things I was positive about. First Edward was a vampire. Second," she paused and looked at me, "there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part may be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." Kristen's eyes locked with mine as she said those words into the microphone.

We were recording Kristen's voice for when her character, Bella, talks through the movie.

My heart pounded as I felt the same love for her that Edward felt for Bella.

Her eyes never left mine until Catherine walked in front of her, blocking my view.

I ran my hands through my hair, scared.

I had to tell her I loved her soon. But I didn't know when.

I mean, we were almost done the shooting of _Twilight, _so there was still tons of time.

I was always fearing that she was going to do a new movie, fall for someone else and leave me. I would never do that her, ever.

I needed to know if she loved me as much as I loved her.

I walked in and took her hand smiling.

"Wanna go?" she smiled back.

"Sure." We walked out of the studio and ran to my car before anyone could spot us.

Kristen giggled her perfect giggle and held my hand, as I drove away quickly.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

She looked out the window. "I'll go anywhere with you."

And with that, I drove down to the nearest lake and parked right on the street above it. I opened Kristen's door for her and led her down to the small cliff that was just above the lake. Not many people come here, so it was much easier for us.

We sat down after we walked across the small rocky path and held hands, leaning into each other.

After a while of staring out at the lake, Kristen cleared her throat.

"Tell me a secret." She whispered.

I looked down at the water and laughed, "Okay… Um," I thought for a second, "I've never had sex before."

Kirsten giggled, "Yeah, I know. Neither have I."

I sighed, "But I almost did…"

I felt her head leave my shoulder as she looked at me, "What?"

"When you were gone I went to a bar and I saw Camilla there. It was weeks after we broke up and we were both drunk. I went to my car with her and when we were about to start taking our clothes off, I remembered through my drunken haze that I still –" I paused. I wasn't going to say the L word yet. "missed you." I finished.

Kristen narrowed her eyes and looked across the lake. "Oh." She mumbled.

I groaned and turned to face her, "Please," I said, "please don't be mad. It was too years ago and I was drunk. Plus it didn't even happen."

She shook her head, "That's not it. I'm just… mad at myself."

"Why?"

She looked at me and put her hands on either side of my face, "For leaving you."

I pulled her in and kissed her, "I forgive you."

Her fingers tangled with mine again as she leaned her head against my shoulder again. I sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Now give me a real secret!" she giggled.

I thought for a second, then thought of the perfect one. "I wrote a song about you."

She kissed my shoulder, "Seriously?"

I looked down at her perfect little face looking up at me, "Yep."

"Is it good or bad?"

I laughed, "Good."

"Can I hear it?"

"Nope." I smiled.

She pulled away and looked at me, "Why not?!"

"'Cause it's not done!"

She put her head back, "Fine, but when it's done I wanna hear it."

I nodded as a small warm breeze ran through Kristen's hair. I breathed in her scent and sighed. "Your turn."

A small groan escaped her throat, "Okay, this is creepy."

I chuckled, "Good!"

She sighed, "Okay back in High School and Junior High I used to have this picture of you… In my… Closet."

My mouth fell open, "Creeper!"

She smacked my arm, "Shut up! I used to talk to it and pretend it was you. Probably even has kiss marks…"

I kissed her head, "It's okay. It's only kind of scary…"

She groaned and wrapped her small arms around my left arm, clinging onto me.

I looked around for a minute until I noticed it was the perfect time.

"Wanna know another secret?" I asked her.

I felt her nod against my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, "I'm," I swallowed, "in love with you."

I felt Kristen shaking beside me after a while. I got scared and squeezed her hand.

"You okay?" I pulled her head up to look up at me.

Tears were running down her face as I looked in her eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"

Kristen stopped me from talking as her lips came down hard on mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around her, rolling away from the edge of the cliff. I rolled so she was on top of me and let her tongue wiggle in my mouth.

"I love you too," she moaned. "_So_ much."

I laughed with joy and held onto her, just kissing.

"Good." I whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that was SOOO short, but I wanted to make this one only about this day.**

**CUTE EH?**

**Well, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! :D**

**More reviews will make me post quicker. **

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

"You nervous?" I bent down to whisper in Kristen's ear.

She laughed, "It's The Ellen Show. Ya never know what she's got up her sleeve…"

I squeezed her hand before the music for us started playing. Her hand fell from mine as we walked out together.

The crowd went wild as we walked over to where our host for this interview, Ellen DeGeneres was. She screamed and pretended to be look like the 'Twilight Mom's.'

I looked at the crowd and spotted _Twilight _fans jumping up and down. Some were even crying.

Whoa.

I looked at Kristen how was waving at everyone. She looked over and smiled at me.

We made our way to Ellen and she hugged us both saying, "They'll shut up eventually…"

I laughed as Kristen and I sat down and waited for them to stop screaming.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ellen yelled at them.

They all laughed and sat down.

She turned to us, "So, good morning."

Kristen laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Morning." I smiled.

"They're pretty nuts, eh?" she pointed to the audience and rolled her eyes.

We both nodded and looked at each other.

At first we talked a little about the movie. Ellen asked Kristen what it felt like to kiss me, and Kristen blushed, saying it was amazing.

I laughed and ran my hands through my hair nervously.

When she asked me the same thing, but the other way around, I said that Kristen was my favourite person to kiss, hoping it didn't give away too much.

Then out of no where, Ellen projected these huge images of me and Kristen onto the screen behind us.

"What's that about?" she whispered.

I looked up at it slowly. It was a picture of me holding Kristen in my arms. That was when I saved her from the ducks.

My head turned over to look at Kristen who was biting her lip, remembering.

I laughed awkwardly, "That was when I saved her from the ducks…"

The audience AWED in synchronization.

Kristen's face turned red, "Good times…"

Ellen laughed, "How cute! But is there anything else you want to say?"

I didn't know what to do here. It would be nice for everyone to know that we were dating, so we wouldn't have to hide it anymore. But that also meant that we would be followed around _much more._

I shook my head slowly, looking at Kristen in the corner of my eye. She was looking down at the ground, trying not to smile.

Ellen narrowed her eyes and smiled, "What about…" she made a signal to the person by the camera's, "This one?"

I looked back at the screen to see a picture of me kissing Kristen's forehead.

_Was there any privacy in this world anymore?_

"Uh…" I started.

Ellen stopped me, "OR THIS ONE?"

Then it was there. The picture of Kristen and me kissing. Her hands were in my hair as I was clinging onto her waist, pulling her closer.

I remembered every feeling that was running through my mind that day.

That's the day I realized I loved her.

And shouldn't love me shared with everyone who cares about you? Even the ones you haven't met yet?

Even if you don't know them, I realized then, how happy it would make each and every single person in this room.

I stood up and cleared my throat. Kristen looked horrified as she stared up at me. I winked at her and yelled, "IM DATING KRISTEN STEWART!"

The entire crowd stood up with Ellen and clapped. They screamed and cheered as I sat back down.

Kristen laughed loudly and buried her face in my chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

After everyone was finished AWEING and screaming, they all sat down.

Ellen was so excited. She was about to ask us some questions, when the director made a 'wrap-it-up' sign.

She narrowed her eyes, "UGH. Well, as much as I want to ask you a million questions… We don't have time."

They audience members BOOED loudly.

She waved her hands in the air, "_Buuuuut, _they will be back soon!" She winked at us.

Kristen pulled away from me but stayed by my side as the music started playing to exit to commercials.

"And we're off." One of the Camera Men yelled.

Ellen turned to us and smiled, "Hey lovebirds." She smiled.

I laughed and put my arm around Kristen's shoulder.

"Okay well since half the world will know about this in an hour or so, I think that we need to know the story behind your relationship."

I looked down at Kristen.

Ellen sighed, "Oh no, not that kind of stuff. I mean how you met and why you started dating."

"Oh," Kristen sighed, "That's a _long _story."

Ellen pursed her lips. "Good. How about after _Twilight _comes out, you guys come here again and we can have a _ROBSTEN SPECIAL _all about your romance?"

Kristen looked at me, "Robsten?"

"I like it." I laughed.

"Good," Ellen smiled, "'Cause it's your new couple name."

I chuckled with Kristen, and gave Ellen a hug, saying we would do the episode special.

Kristen and I walked out of the studio hand in hand.

There were some fans surrounding us as we walked over to the car. They were all taking pictures with their camera's.

I looked over to my pocket to get my keys out; turning my glace away from Kristen.

Then I heard my beautiful girlfriend scream in pain.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN.

GUYSSS, IM AM SO SO SO SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG.

I'm so busy now with all of my test's and shit, that I keep on forgetting.

Please forgive me.

:)

REVIEW.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Kristen POV**

I saw her coming towards us. I thought for sure she was just another one of those crazy fans, coming over to give us a hug or something.

But no. Instead I saw her fist form into a ball and come full force at my face.

_Shit. _

I fell backwards, my hand leaving Rob's.

I felt warm blood ooze down from my nose. It hurt like hell.

That girl was strong.

Robert screamed, "What the fuck?!"

The girl above me laughed, "That felt good!"

I looked up to see Robert crowding over her; glaring. I knew he would've easily knocked her out if she was a guy. But she wasn't. So sadly, her face was still intact.

"What was that for?" he screamed at her. All the paparazzi's were taking pictures wildly. Some security guards from the studio ran out and stood around me, but my eyes stayed on Rob.

"I don't like her. She's a bitch! You should be with me!" she smiled.

I watched as his eye twitched and his fist clenched up. He was seriously thinking about hitting her.

He growled at her before a group of security guards took her away. He walked over to me picked me up bridal style.

"Are you okay?" he kissed my forehead as he walked over to the car.

I winced in pain and shook my head crying, "No."

His eyes look worried, "Aw babe, okay. I'll take you to the hospital."

He placed me down in the passenger seat of the car gently. All the paparazzi's moved out of the way so we could drive by quickly.

"Did you know her?" he asked as he handed me his plaid button-up shirt. I wrapped it around my nose.

"No." I replied, looking over at his tight brown t-shirt that clung onto him in all the right places.

I licked my lips, wanting him, but tasted blood right away.

"Ew." I shuddered.

He smirked, "Good thing I'm not a real vampire."

I laughed quietly at the joke – even though I was so happy that was true.

We arrived at the hospital with no one following us. Rob carried me in again and said that I might have a broken nose. The girl behind the front desk recognized him and smiled excitedly.

"Sure, right this way." She rose from her chair and led Robert down the hall until we got to one of the rooms.

I sat down on the bed and replaced Rob's shirt with a white cloth beside me. The desk lady left.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rob ran his hand down the side of my face gently.

I hummed and closed my eyes, "Now I am."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I almost punched that bitch."

"I could tell…" I smiled at the thought.

The door suddenly opened, "Hello there." Someone said.

Rob pulled away from me and sat down on the nearest chair.

The doctor walked over to me. He was young and tall, with shaggy black hair. To tell you the truth, he was quite hot.

Rob noticed the way I was looking at the doctor and crossed his arms.

I looked over at him and winked.

"Oh my gosh, what do we have here?" the doctor walked over to me and took the now red cloth away from me.

He looked at my nose, before he got another cloth and soaked it up with water.

"Here," he handed it to me, "Clean it all up and I'll be right back."

I smiled and nodded before walking over to the mirror. I wiped all the dry blood off my face, wincing when I touched my nose. Behind me, I could see Robert glaring down at the floor.

I turned around and was about to say something when the doctor walked back in. "Take a seat Kristen." It was no surprise that he knew my name.

I sat down on the bed while he touched my nose, seeing if it was broken.

After a while he pulled away and smiled, "Okay. You're nose is fine. You just have really bad bruises and it will probably bleed more tonight." He paused and walked over to the counter; grabbing a piece of paper. "If there's anything wrong, give me a call." He handed me the paper and smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

He said goodbye to Rob and I and walked out.

Rob growled, "I don't like him."

I smirked and walked over to Rob, straddling his hips. "You're not jealous… are you?" I traced my fingers across his lips.

He closed his eyes, "No."

"Then why were you glaring at him?"

"'Cause he gave you his number!" he sounded mad.

I leaned forward and kissed his neck; making my way down every kiss. "He's a doctor babe. It makes sense to me…" I kissed back up his neck until I came to the corner of his lip.

"Still."

"Still what?" I pulled away.

"I saw the way you looked at him." He looked down.

I laughed, "So what? He was hot." kissing the corner of his lip, "Not like _you_ though." I added seductively.

"Mmmm…" he moaned. I pulled away before I came down on his lips hard. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck; pulling in closer to him.

Rob's hands slowly wrapped around me. They slid down my back until they came right above my ass. He pulled me in even closer.

I felt his erection under my tight jeans and licked his bottom lip. I could feel his chest moving up and down quickly just like mine.

"Wait, wait." I pulled away reluctantly, "We can't do this here."

Rob sighed, "I know."

I kissed his lips once more before I jumped off of him and helped him up.

We walked out hand in hand. Once we were almost at the front lobby area, the hot doctor that I had walked by. Rob smiled and swung me up, carrying me bridal style again. I giggled and placed my head against his chest.

Once we were outside, I controlled my laughter. "You're so stupid."

"I had to prove to him you were mine."

"Again, stupid." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, "Yeah, but you love me."

I blushed, "Of course."

We drove back to my place quickly. I was so tired out now. It was 8:00 at night once we got home.

Rob carried me back inside again as I kept my head against his chest.

I watched with tired eyes as he walked up to my room and laid me down on my bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead.

_Was he leaving?_ I thought.

He started to walk towards the door and I panicked.

"No." I moaned.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Stay with me." I sighed.

Robert smiled and ran over, jumping into the covers beside me. "I was waiting for you to say that." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I cuddled in closer to him as he kissed my neck.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWW! How cuuuute :)**

**Haha, so thanks so much for all the reviews for my last chapter guys!**

**They made me happy. :D**

**Which made me post sooner.**

**;)**

**Hope ya like this one too!**

**xoxoxo**

**REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16 : part one

**Kristen POV**

When I was younger, I used to stand in the shower and just let the hot steaming water run down my body for an hour. My mom would yell at me for using up all the hot water, but sometimes, it was the only thing that calmed me down when things got rough.

Now, ten years later, I was still wasting all the hot water in my showers.

The hot water calmed me down for what I knew was going to happen tonight.

It's been three months since Rob and I confessed our relationship on Ellen. _It was the night. _

The night I always used to dream about having with him. The night I've pretty much been waiting for since I was in grade six. When my eyes first met his. Since he kissed me under the mistletoe.

I've been waiting for this night for 13 years. Too long to wait…

I always remember every single memory I've ever had with Robert Pattinson.

"_We should have a sleepover this weekend." Ashley smiled over at me on the bus._

"_Good idea. How about your house?" I needed to see Robert again. _

_Sometimes, I would feel like I was using her to get to Rob, but then I remembered she was always going to be my best friend. I just wanted to have some fun with him._

_She nodded, "Alright. I think my brother's home all weekend…" she frowned, "Are you sure we can't go to your house?"_

_Quick lie, quick lie, "No, my parents are out of town that night. They don't trust me enough." _

_She nodded. YES. She caved in!_

_Later that night I went to her house. I purposely wore a pair of short shorts and a low tank top for my pyjamas. I liked the way my body was, but sometimes I wondered if Robert did. _

_I walked in the door quietly. I didn't bother knocking anymore. Heck, I even had my own key. Ashley said she was getting in the shower when I texted her, so I decided to go to the kitchen and wait for her._

_And who do you think was there? The one and only Robert Pattinson. I smiled when I saw him, "Hey."_

_He looked down my body, thinking I wasn't looking. I turned around and smirked, placing my bag down on one of the kitchen chairs. _

_I heard him gulp, "Hey Kristen."_

_I bit my lip and turned around. "Whatcha eatin?" I walked closer and put my elbows in tight to my chest and on the counter, showing more of my cleavage._

_He looked down but then looked right back up, "A donut. You want one?" he said quietly; his voice sounding different. _

_I shook my head, "Too much fat."_

_He shoved the donut towards me anyways, "Good. You look too perfect."_

_Well, I guess that answered my question about what he thought of my body. I looked down and blushed, "Fine." I picked up the donut and took a small nibble from it. _

"_You eat too slow." Rob chuckled. Next thing I knew, his hand came towards my face and the donut was shoved into my mouth. There was donut icing and dough all over my face. I looked up at him and glared._

_He was laughing so hard his eyes were closed shut. So I grabbed another donut from the container and shoved it into his face, evilly chuckling. _

"_What are you guys doing?" Ashley walked into the room laughing._

_I turned to her and smiled, "He started it!" _

_She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, let's go Kristen."_

_She took my bag and ran down the stairs into the basement. I grabbed a piece of paper towel and wiped down my face; clearing off all the icing. Then I turned to Rob—who was staring at me—and narrowed my eyes, "You better learn how to sleep with one eye open tonight."_

_And with that, I ran downstairs. I wasn't sure if he was staring at my ass on the way down, but I felt watched either way._

_Ashley and I watched Disney movies for hours that night. I always loved watching the classics._

_After Beauty and the Beast ended, Ashley turned off the TV and turned to me._

"_Wanna play truth or dare?" she smiled._

_I nodded. _

"_Alright Kris. Truth or dare?" _

"_Truth."_

_She thought for a moment, "Who do you like?"_

_Well, I should've seen that coming. I blushed and looked down. I didn't know what to say! I couldn't just come out and say 'I like your brother.' So, I decided to keep my mouth closed. _

_She narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. I just thought of something funny."_

_Ashley shrugged and nodded. So, then I decided to change the subject. "Who do you like?" I asked. Then we continued talking about that. We did a couple dares. One of mine was to go up and draw on Robert's face while he was sleeping. 'Course I said yes to this in the blink of an eye. _

_A few hours later, I knew Robert was asleep. It was 3:00 am in the morning anyways._

_I went up to his room with Ashley following me. She stayed in the hallway though, for she was too loud when she wasn't supposed to be._

_I took the cap off the pink highlighter and tip-toed over to his bed. There was only a dim light from the moon outside his window, so I could only see some of the features of his face. He was gorgeous; even when he was sleeping. _

_First, I drew a smiley face on his forehead. I made sure not to press too hard. If he woke up, he would kill me. I then drew some lines running down his face. Then, I decided to draw a heart. I was scared that maybe he would guess why I drew it there. But, to tell you the truth, I was really only good at drawing hearts anyways, so I could use that as my excuse. _

_I pulled the highlighter away from his face. I couldn't resist what I did next. My fingers lightly brush down the side of his face; feeling his stubble. Then, he started to stir. Right when I was about to bring my hand back, his hands came to his face and grabbed my hand between his. He brought it to his lips. Was he dreaming?_

_He brushed my hand against his lips and sighed; loosening up the grip. I pulled my hands free and smiled. He was so cute._

That was the night I realized I was in love with him.

Then I remembered the time he first gave me something.

Something that I still had, somewhere…

*******

**Okay, so that was part one. I was SOOOO stuck on this chapter. **

**Part two will probably be out tomorrow or the day after. **

**Then for the next chapter, I need HELP.**

**I need to SUSPENSE OR DRAMA!**

**So please, my lovely reviewers, help me out. :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17 : part two

After I was done my shower and I was dried off, the hot water was no longer calming me down.

Robert was coming over in less than 20 minutes, and I wasn't even ready!

I slipped on my sexiest red lacy bra, with a matching thong. Over that, I wore a thin cotton tank top and a pair of jean short shorts_. Always making it easier for him._

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, making it look slightly sexy. I slapped on some eyeliner and mascara, and brushed my teeth. Five times.

Making my bed seemed like the right thing to do.

The, for ten minutes, I sat on my bed and waited. I was so nervous, my forehead was full of sweat. My heart was beating so fast, I was scared I was going to have a heart attack.

Then, the doorbell rung.

I ran to the door and opened in quickly. _Nice Kristen._

He smiled at me, "Hey babe."

I walked towards him and kissed him gently. "Hey." I mumbled against his lips. I took a hold of his button down shirt and pulled him into my house. We kissed by the doorway for a while.

"Don't you think we should eat supper now?" he smiled.

Oh right,_ that. _

I nodded and led him to the table. I'd made a pre-cooked dish and all I had to do was fry it up. It only took a while, so Rob and I chatted. We never ran out of things to talk about. Even after all this time, he was still fun to talk too.

I served the rice and chicken quickly. I wanted to get to the bedroom.

God, I was horny.

After we were done eating, Rob pulled me over to the couch and shoved me down lightly. I giggled as he placed his body on top of mine, kissing my neck.

"Mmmm, you smell good." He moaned. I brought his lips up to mine and ran my tongue against his bottom lip. He sat up, bringing me with him. I straddled his lap and felt down his beautiful chest.

"Kristen…" he moaned in a sexy strained voice.

Moisture pooled between my legs as I bit my lip. "I want you." I whispered in his ear.

He stood up in seconds; holding me to his chest. He never let go of me. Not when he opened my bedroom door, or when he sat down on my bed. I shoved him down hard and unbuttoned each one off his shirt. I kissed down his chest after each one.

I felt him squirm underneath me. I pulled his shirt off of him and threw it god knows where. I felt the hair on his chest, as I kissed each one of his abs. I came higher and kissed his neck; making my up to his lips.

His hands roamed down my back until he got to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it over my head quickly, throwing it behind him. He looked up at my bra and groaned.

"That's sexy babe." He whispered. "but you probably look better without it…"

His hands went behind my back and un-hooked the bra. It fell down, exposing my breasts to him. He moaned again and grabbed them roughly. One of his hands rubbed one, while the other one pinched my nipple between his fingers.

I screamed out lightly with pleasure. It didn't take long before we both naked after that. Robert slipped on the condom and slowly flipped us around so he was on top of me. I spread my legs out for him.

"Now, Rob. Now." I moaned.

He was breathing heavily just like me as he entered half of his penis into me. He moaned out with pleasure; while I did with pain. He was big enough to begin with and I've never been stretched this far.

After the pain from that went away, he entered the rest of him into my opening. I moaned out with pleasure now. My hips started to roll in a circular motion, trying to get closer to him. My chest was pressed tightly to his. His hands were holding himself up from falling on me, while mine were running down his chest. One of my hands came down in-between us as I grabbed his balls in my hand. He hissed.

"Fuuuuuck…" he moaned.

He pumped in and out of me quickly. We touch and felt each other for a while. It didn't take much for either of us to come. His body shook over mine as he released his juices into the condom. I came seconds later, screaming out with pleasure.

His body fell into of mine, as he tried to control his breathing. Soon, he rolled off of me so I could breathe better.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and turned to him. He was already turned towards me too; staring at me.

"That was…" I smiled and closed my eyes, "amazing."

He chuckled and pulled me to him. Our legs intertwined tightly as he pulled the covers over our bodies. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands came right above my ass.

I kissed his lips for a second before I pulled away, "I love you." I whispered.

He leaned in close to me ear, "I love you more."

A smiled a toothy, goofy smile. I knew I was weird, but I was glad I had someone like Robert to keep me sane.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**HEEEEEY GUYS :D**

**Did ya like that chapter? **

**;)**

**Haha, yeah, I was going to go into lots of detail, but I decided not too…**

**Anyways, NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I HAVE SOMETHING EXCITING PLANNED! :}**

**MUAH HAH HAH. **

**Thanks for the ideas guys. Next one will be MUCH longer.**

**But, it will take longer to post.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**ROB POV**

I stood there, watching her sleep. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

I was Edward Cullen now. And she was Bella.

My eyes stayed on her body as she tossed and turned in the bed. Then, she sat up so quickly, it looked like it hurt her neck. She stared at me for a moment; scared.

Then she turned her head to the light beside her bed and flicked it on.

"CUT!" Catherine yelled.

Kristen took her hand away from the light switch and yawned. "I want to sleep. This bed is so comfortable."

I jumped on the bed and laid beside her. "Me too, babe, me too."

Even though we were on the set, Kristen cuddled up to me and rested her head on my chest.

It wasn't long before Catherine got mad at us and told us we had to do it again. So I kissed Kristen hard on the lips and stood up.

We did the scene. Over and over and over again. Six times later, she finally had everything for that scene.

Before we started the next one, I took Kristen's hand and led her to the bathroom. I slammed the door and shoved her up against it lightly. She giggled as I kissed down her neck.

"That was annoying." I grumbled.

"Mmmm…" was all she could say.

I made my way up to her lips, "I just want to go home now…" I sighed.

"Me too." She sighed. Usually, Kristen and I would always want to work on the set, but I needed a break. And so did she.

I kissed her lips lightly, planning on pulling away seconds after. But her hands came around my neck and pushed me closer to her body. Her legs swung around and wrapped around my torso.

I could feel my hardness tightening my pants. I moved my hands down to her ass and squeezed it lightly.

"We… we… can't do this… here…" Kristen struggled for words as I kissed down her neck again.

She gently put her hands on my chest and pushed me away.

"Sorry babe, not now." She winked. "We gotta get back on set…"

I nodded and kissed her lips once more.

The rest of the day was so tiring. I almost died. I wanted Kristen to be in my arms again. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel her.

Even just my thought about her made me hard. I had to go to the bathroom three times because of it.

Once we were finally done, I drove Kristen back to my place. When we were getting out, she said she wanted to go see Ashley, but that she would be right over. I let her go and walked into my house.

"Hello Robert." I familiar voice called out to me. I turned around quickly.

There stood the one person I was hoping it wasn't going to be. Camilla Belle.

"Camilla? What the fuck?" I glared at her, "How did you get in here?" I looked at her. She was wearing high black boots with a short black skirt. She had a low v-neck tank top on with her hair all done up. She looked like a complete slut.

She smiled at me, "I picked your lock."

I continued to stare at her. "Okay, get out." I said.

She shook her head, "Silly Robert. I'm not going anywhere." She walked over to me, stomping her giant boots on the way. I gulped. I was actually scared of her.

I held my hands out in front of me, "Don't touch me."

She came closer and felt down my arms. I shivered. Not because it felt good though. Because it felt sick. She somehow took that as a good sign and came in closer to me. I would've pushed her away, but then she would tell the media. Plus, I can't hurt a _girl. _

She came in inches away from my lips. I turned my head away and groaned, "You're a slut." I sneered.

She came in really close to my ear, "I know." She whispered. Then she grabbed my face so quickly and turned it around. I didn't even see it coming as her lips fell down hard on mine.

_Ew. _I thought.

She tasted like drugs and alcohol.

I placed my hands on her shoulders to push her away. But she fell back before I got the chance to push her away.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Kristen held onto Camilla hair as she shoved her down onto my hardwood floor. She kicked her in the face and in the stomach.

_Oh shit. _

Camilla screamed out with pain.

"Kristen!" I yelled and ran over; taking Kristen back into my arms. "Stop, stop."

That stupid slut stood up from the floor and ran out crying, holding onto her face.

Kristen beat against my chest. "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"

She's never called me anything like that before. My hands fell lose from her and she backed away from me. Then her hand came across my face. I felt the burn from her slap seconds later. I winced.

"You stupid mother-fucker!" she yelled at me as she ran out my door crying.

"Kristen!" I yelled after her as I ran over to the door. But it was too late. She had already somehow got my keys and drove away in _my _car.

"Shit." I mumbled.

I decided to leave her alone. There was nothing I could do to fix this anyways, but by telling her the truth. So I would have to wait until she got back.

**

She never came back. I waited all night. I waited all day the next day. And she still never came home.

I needed a car so I could drive to her house. I ran down to Ashley's house. She would give me her car for sure.

When I knocked on her door, she answered annoyed and tiredly. "What do you want?"

I was out of breath, "I need… you car… screwed things up… with Kristen…"

She gasped, "You idiot!"

"That's what she called me."

"What did you do?"

I looked down at the floor. "I didn't really do anything. Camilla snuck into my house and kissed me. I was going to push her away, don't worry, but Kristen came in before I could and kicked her. Hard."

Ashley stood there staring at me before her hand came up to my face and slapped me just as hard as Kristen did.

I fell backwards and winced, "Wow. What is with girls and slapping me?" I rubbed my face.

"It's 'cause you're an ass!" she yelled at me.

Ashley turned around and grabbed her car-keys off the table. She handed them to me, "Go."

I thanked her and ran to her car. It didn't go very fast, but it was fast enough.

Once I got to Kristen's street, I parked down the road, to avoid her seeing my car. I snuck up to her house quickly and quietly.

Knocking on her door reminded me of the first time I ever did. _Another time that she was mad at me. _

I knocked and knocked but she never answered me.

"Kristen!" I yelled through the wooden door.

"Leave me alone Robert!" She yelled back at me. I could almost heard the tears in her voice.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It's not what it—" I tried to speak and tell her the truth. But she wouldn't listen.

"I don't care, Robert!" she interrupted me, "Go away."

I banged my head against her door. "Please."

"Don't do this again." She replied, "If you love me, then leave me alone."

I backed away from the door and ran to Ashley's car.

_She better have a pencil and paper in here, _I thought as I searched through her car. Once I found what I was looking for I decided to write down a letter to Kristen explaining everything. If she wouldn't listen to me, she would have to listen to this letter.

After I was done, I slipped it under her door.

Then, I left her alone. Just like she wanted me to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**:(**

**Sorry for the sad chapter.**

**But it will get better. Reunion's are so romantic to me!**

**Anyways, hope that you liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **

**xoxoxo **


	19. Chapter 19

**ROB POV**

For the next few days, Kristen didn't talk to me once.

I was alone. I didn't know what to do without her.

Was she seeing someone else? Did she think we were over?

I needed her to tell me that she saw that letter so that she knows everything.

Catherine called me up for some rehearsals. But I said I was sick and skipped four of them. I was scared she was going to fire me by the fifth one, so I decided to go. Low and behold, Kristen wasn't there. Catherine said that she told her she was visiting her family and wasn't going to be back for a while.

So that day, we did rehearsals for some scenes. Catherine was playing Kristen most of the time. It was sick talking to her like I was in love with her. Even if I was just playing the part.

Once I got home, I ran down to Ashley's house with my guitar.

That's right, I had an idea.

"Ashley!" I banged on her door.

She opened it minutes later with nail polish in her hands, "What do you want?" She looked up at me.

"I need to know where Kristen's parents live."

She looked at me funny for a second, "Why?"

I groaned, "'Cause Kristen is staying there and _I need _to talk to her!"

She motioned for me to come in as she grabbed her blackberry off the table. I was guessing she was going through her address book as she typed in some names.

"You gonna write this down?" she looked at me.

I grabbed my phone and opened a note.

"Okay, they live on 530 Windsor Drive in San Francisco. It's right by the beach."

I nodded and wrote all of it down. Then I closed my phone and hugged Ashley. "Thanks sis." I smiled.

"Whatever," she laughed, "You get your girl."

And with that I grabbed my guitar and ran to my car.

I drove and drove for what seemed like hours. Actually, it was three hours to be exact. But that was just because my car was a piece of shit.

I drove until I saw Windsor Drive. The nervousness was starting to make me drive quicker. I hoped she was home alone as I pulled up to number 530.

Once I got out of the car, I took my guitar out of the case and walked up to the front door.

Then I forgot something. "Shit." I mumbled.

I whipped out my phone and called Ashley. She took forever to answer.

"What window is Kristen's room?" I asked her.

She sighed on the other line, "Don't tell me your going to throw rocks at her window…"

"Ashley! This is an emergency!" I screamed into the phone.

"Fine, fine. It's in the back, the window closest to the huge birch tree. The curtains are blue." She paused, "Well they used to be…"

"Thanks." I hung up on her and threw my phone back into the car.

Then, I quietly walked around the house until I came right below the window in the back with the blue curtains. I checked for the huge birch tree, and there it was, crowding over me.

I put my guitar strap over my shoulder and began strumming some notes.

Those notes were the notes to the song I made up for her…

_I should never think _

_What's in your heart _

_What's in our home _

_So I won't _

_You'll learn to hate me _

_But still call me baby _

_Oh Love _

_So call me by my name _

_And save your soul _

_save your soul _

_Before you're too far gone _

_Before nothing can be done _

_I'll try to decide when _

_She'll lie in the end _

_I ain't got no fight in me _

_In this whole damn world _

_Telling you to hold off _

_She said hold on _

_It's the one thing that I've known _

I started singing louder.

_Once I put my coat on _

_And how I know it's all wrong _

_She's standing outside holding me _

_Saying oh please _

_I'm in love _

_I'm in love _

_Girl save your soul _

_Save your soul _

_Before you're too far gone _

_And before nothing can be done _

_'Cause without me _

_You got it all _

_So hold on _

_Without me you got it all _

_So hold on _

_Without me you got it all _

_Without me you got it all _

_So hold on _

_Without me you got it all _

_So hold on _

_Without me you got it all _

_So hold on _

_Hold on…_

I kept my fingers on the notes as I finished. I can't believe I had just song that song to her. I wanted to save it for something bigger, but I guess this could count.

I needed her to come out of her and tell me things were going to be okay.

And so I waited. I waited and waited for her. But she never came.

I began to turn around when I heard the back door open from behind me. I whipped back around, still holding my guitar.

And there stood Kristen. She had tears streaming down her face. She stared at me like she still loved me.

That's when my heart stared working again.

I took the guitar off my shoulder and placed it on the ground, simply not caring. I started to walk towards her, but she was already running towards _me. _

I opened my arms for her and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered in her neck.

She cried in my shoulder, "I don't… care. I… missed you…"

I squeezed her tighter, never wanting to let go of her. "Me too, Sten."

She giggled at the old nickname and pulled away from me. I still kept her up in my arms. I was scared if I let her go she would run away.

She grabbed my face and pulled me to kiss her hard on the lips. I moaned at the feeling I've been missing for a week. Even I week was too much for me.

I felt alive again, feeling her in my arms. I fell to the ground and kept her on top of me. She kissed all over my face giggling as she did.

"I love you so much." I moaned, "And I'm so sorry."

Kristen shrugged, "I'm over that. I read your letter," she kissed down my neck, "And that song was…" she kissed lower and lower, "beautiful."

I moaned and pulled her back up to me so I could kiss her lips.

We kissed on the soft grass for hours, before I took her up to her room in the empty house and made love to her right then and there.

We fell asleep together that night.

I was glad that Kristen wasn't the type of girl that held grudges.

* * *

**Yay :)**

**LOVERS AGAIIIIIN!**

**Sorry I took to long for this chapter. It took me forever to think of what to write.**

**REVIEW MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! **

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**ROB POV**

"ROBERT! KRISTEN! LOOK OVER HERE!" someone yelled.

I couldn't see anything but flashes in front of me. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. This was the first time being on a red carpet for the both of us. I looked down at Kristen and tightened my grip on her hand.

She looked up at me and smiled. The camera's went crazy.

I didn't think the premiere for _Twilight _was going to be this big. There were so many camera men we had to do two sessions of photos.

I kept staring at Kristen as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed my lips.

I knew we were told not to do that because it would be everywhere we went. But right now, I simply didn't care.

The camera's went crazy and people moved closer as her lips moved against mine. I laughed and pulled away, shaking my head at her. She blushed and rested her head on my chest as the camera's still flashed at us.

After a while of posing for the camera's, it was time to move on to interviews.

Kristen and I walked down to the main part of the red carpet and watched as the cast and crew talked to the cameras. When all the interviewers spotted us, they stopped what they were doing quickly and called us over.

First we got a guy from MTV.

"Hey you love birds!" he smiled as we walked over.

Kristen blushed and laughed, "Hey MTV guy!"

He laughed, "So, how are you guys enjoying yourself?"

"I'm sort of… overwhelmed." I said, "Kristen is the only thing keeping me from running away."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "I'm having fun. I'm blinded by all the camera's though…"

"So _Twilight _is one of the biggest premiere's I've ever seen. Did you guys think it was going to be this big of a deal?" he asked us.

I shook my head, "No actually. I didn't even think people knew about it…"

"Same." Kristen added, tightening her grip on m hand.

The MTV guy nodded, "So, how long have you two been together?"

I took my hand away from Kristen's and wrapped it around her waist. "Five months."

Kristen smiled, proud.

The MTV guy raised his eyebrows, "Wow. Well, congratulations."

He asked a few more questions before it was time to watch the movie. I've already seen it three times, and I was so self conscious about how I looked, I could hardly watch. Half way through, it was too hard for me and Kristen to watch, so we left the theatre.

I picked up Kristen bridal style as we got to the hallway and walked down to the bathroom. I didn't know if it was men's or women's, but I walked in and locked the door behind us. I put Kristen down and ran my hands through my hair.

"I hate watching myself on there." I moaned.

She came from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Why? I think you look sexy."

I moaned quietly, "Well why don't you like watching yourself? I think you look sexier than me." I laughed.

"Whatever." Kristen turned my around and pulled my face down to meet hers. I kissed her lips lightly, before she jumped into my arms; straddling my stomach. Her short red dress rode up just enough so I could see her sexy legs. I moaned and placed my hands on her ass; holding her up.

"Mmmm…" Kristen moaned. I kissed her lips harder and shoved her up against the bathroom door by accident.

I opened her mouth with my tongue and twisted her tongue with mine. After a while, I could tell she needed to breathe and I moved my lips down her neck.

Her chest went up and down as her breathing came out and in loudly. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

I pulled away from her and smiled, "Do what?" I leaned forward and licked her lips.

"Make me want you when I can't have you…" she whispered.

I kissed her nose, eyes and cheeks before I pulled away and placed her feet on the ground.

"Sorry." I smiled again.

She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and placed my chin on her head.

"I really do you love you, you know that?" I asked her.

I felt her nod against my chest, "I know. And so do I."

We stood in there just holding each other, until we thought the movie was over. When we walked back in, it was the prom scene. Close enough…

After the movie was over, Kristen and I waited for the limo outside the theatre. We had 6 bodyguards surrounding us. Fans were screaming and waving as they walked by. Some tried to get through the big bodyguards and ended up failing miserably.

We finally got into the limousine after a while. Kristen sat close beside me and rested her head on my shoulder, not caring that the paparazzi's were taking pictures wildly.

She closed her and sighed, "I want to sleep."

"Same here babe... But we have to go to the after party." I stroked her hair lightly.

"Nooo…" she moaned.

Before long, we pulled up to the venue for the party. I saw Catherine waiting by the door for us. She waved to me frantically as we pulled up.

Kristen laughed, "Oh she so has a crush on you."

I froze and turned around and stared at Kristen. "Ew."

She laughed and pushed me out of the car. We ran into the party before any of paparazzi's spotted us. Everyone was already there as we walked in. They all waved to us and congratulated us.

Kristen and I danced for a while. We both sucked at the fast dancing, so we stayed away from that.

Every time a slow song went on, I grabbed Kristen and pulled her onto the dance floor. Hardly anyone else wanted to dance to slow songs, so it was pretty much just me and Kristen.

A few songs later, Kristen went to the bar to get a drink. I went over to Catherine hesitatingly and shook her hand saying she did I great job on the movie. She smiled, and pulled me into her to hug her.

When I pulled away I almost threw up and ran back over with the rest of the cast.

I looked around the room for Kristen. When I found her, I saw her waiting for our drinks beside the bar counter. As I was walking over to her, I noticed a big buff guy come up to her and wink at her. I stopped in my tracks.

Kristen rolled her eyes and turned away from him. He tapped her shoulder and held his out for her. The anger was raising.

She narrowed her eyes at him and said something like "Fuck off."

I smiled.

As he walked away, he reached for her ass and smacked it.

_Mother-fucker._

She turned around and started yelling at him. Before I knew it I was already over where she was. The anger was taking over my body.

I punched the guy square in the face right as he turned to look at me.

"ROBERT!" Kristen yelled at me, "Don't!"

I looked up at her and frowned. I was about to say something when Kristen's eyes widened and she screamed my name. I turned around to see what she looking at.

All I saw was another big buff man walking towards me with his fist ready before everything went black.

* * *

**:o**

**R**

** E**

** V**

** I **

** E**

** W**

** :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Robert?" I heard a voice in the distance, "Robert? Please wake up…"

I felt someone's hands running up and down my arms. I smiled at the feeling. It felt as if I'd felt this feeling before.

I tried to open my eyes for the stranger in the distance, but they wouldn't budge.

I started to feel a sharp pain in my head. It felt as though my brain had its own heart and it was thumping and thumping wildly.

"Ow." I managed to moan. My mind wasn't sure if I'd said that out loud.

"That's my Robert. Now open your eyes and look at me." The voice said again.

Of course, the clues clicked in my head and I knew who it was automatically.

Kristen.

When I knew it was her, my eyes flew open quickly as I stared at her.

"Kristen..." I moaned.

I felt her fingers tickle down my stubbly cheek, "Hey, honey." She said back, looking into my eyes.

"My head hurts." I said.

She laughed, "Yeah, that guy was twice your size."

I moaned again. Kristen leaned forward and placed her lips onto mine. The sudden pain that was once in my head was suddenly gone and was replaced with joy.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto the bed with me. I didn't know if I was in the hospital or not, but right now I simply didn't care.

She squealed as I pulled her in next to me and kissed her like my life depended on it.

"How long was I out?" I asked her as I moved my lips to her cheeks.

"Six hours." She placed her hands on my chest and felt down it. I moaned and pulled her on top of me.

She giggled, "Wait, wait." She pulled away, "We're at the hospital!"

I laughed, "Why do we always do that?"

Kristen shrugged and sat up off of me. She jumped off the bed and sat back down on the chair beside the bed.

"Can't I go?" I asked her.

She shook her, "No, you suffered a small concussion when you fell to the ground. They won't let you go until tomorrow."

I groaned and closed my eyes.

"I have a question."

I looked up at her, "Shoot."

"Why did you punch that guy?" she looked at me weirdly.

My eyebrows furrowed, "'Cause he was touching my girl."

Kristen closed her eyes and smiled, "I like hearing you say that."

"Well it's true. He was being as ass." I paused, "Did you know him?"

She shook her head, "I think he was really drunk."

"Either way… Nobody touches you like that. Only me." I smiled.

Kristen bit her lip and leaned forward, kissing me again. "I want you." She moaned.

Robert Jr. was becoming harder and harder by the second. I moaned and pulled her on top of me again, "Me too, babe."

Kristen kissed my lips, neck, chest, arms and everything that was waist-up. Her legs were spread out over my hard one, as she rubbed against me.

"The…" I moaned, "Door…"

She leapt off of me and ran to the door, locking it behind her. She pulled the curtains down; probably breaking them, and ran back to me pulling off her shirt on the way.

"Oh shit." I groaned and ripped off her bra too; holding her breasts in my hand. Kristen bit her lip and arched her back into my hands. I grabbed her hair roughly with one of my hands and brought her head back down to kiss me.

Kristen's hands ran down my neck until they got to the hem of my shirt. She pulled it over my head and threw it somewhere randomly behind her. She scratched her nails down my chest until she got to my jeans. I moaned loudly but she took her hand and covered my mouth with it.

"Shut up." She said.

I nodded and looked at her with need in my eyes. She understood me at once and unbuckled my belt. She pulled down my jeans quickly, just leaving the boxers.

My need for her was becoming an overwhelming feeling. My heart was pounding in my chest at super speed, and I was pretty sure hers was too.

Just as if she could read my mind, she took my hand and placed it right above her left breast—where her heart was.

I felt it thumping and thumping wildly under my hand.

"This is what you do to me…" she moaned.

I took her hand and placed it on my heart too, "I feel the same way." I closed my eyes and ran my hands down her stomach. My hands gripped the top of her sweat pants and dragged them down her legs. She stood up on the bed and shimmied them down until they were on the floor.

Her lacy thong was right above my face. I looked up at her and moaned as I saw her sexy ass shaking above me. She giggled and fell back on top of me.

Her small hands rubbed over my erection through the thin cotton of my boxers.

"Take me in your hands, Kristen." I groaned.

She ripped the boxers from my legs harshly and instead of putting her hands over me, her mouth came down. She sucked on Robert Jr. hard, as her teeth scraped against me. I almost screamed, I was in such bliss. I couldn't concentrate on anything around me.

Her hand came up to my mouth again and covered it. She moved up my erection with her teeth; biting down every centimetre she came up.

Then, before I knew it, I came. I felt like I blew up in her mouth as she licked up and down, swallowing all of the cum.

"Oh fuck." I whispered. She wiped her finger down my hard one and collected more juices. She brought her finger up to her mouth slowly and closed her eyes as she ran her tongue over her finger.

I couldn't help what I was doing after that. My hands came up and grabbed her; pulling her under me. I rolled on the top and ripped her small lacy thong off her small frame. My fingers slid into her opening one, two, three at a time.

She screamed under me, but my hand came up and kept the sound in her throat. I pumped my fingers in and out of her. Every time I left, she'd quiet down. But every time I went back in, her moans would get louder and louder. I buried them deep in her opening, and curled them inside of her.

"Ahhhh…" she moaned against my hand.

"Shush!" I kissed her lips to keep her from being too loud.

After a while I couldn't take it any longer and slipped my hard one into her opening.

Then I remembered something. "SHIT!" I pulled out of her and whispered in her ear, "We can't tonight. I don't have a condom."

She giggled against my chest and reached on the side table, "I have one ready." She smiled and held up the condom for me.

I laughed, "Well, someone was prepared."

"Shut up and hurry up!" she rubbed against my leg, trying to keep the friction.

I slipped on the condom quickly and slid into her so fast, it almost hurt me. She moaned out and ran her nails down my back muscles, making me groan.

Kristen grabbed my face and pulled my lips down to her.

We kissed and thrusted and kissed and pumped until he both irrupted with pure joy.

"Oh my god." I whispered in her ear, "We just had sex in a hospital bed."

Kristen giggled, "It was fun." She kissed me again before I carefully pulled myself out of her.

Still naked, I pulled the covers over us and cuddled in close to her. I wrapped my arms around Kristen's waist as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**GUYS IM SO SORRY.**

**I was on vacation** **for a few days and totally forgot to post this before I left!**

**Anyways, thank for the reviews!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**xoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

_***Six months later.***_

**ROB POV**

Three months.

Three months I was without her.

Where was she?

Did she know I was thinking about her every single possible second of every single possible day?

Probably not.

I called her every night. Only half the time did she ever answer. I guess she was busy with her big movie and her big fans and everything.

But me?

Oh, I was alone in my apartment.

Yes, I've had some job offerings. But I declined half of them.

Only one I said yes to was a movie that about the usual, boy meets girl. You know, the typical story. But this movie had a twist. That's why I said yes to the deal.

I haven't bothered to meet any of the cast yet. I'm too lazy.

Especially without _her. _

I felt as though my heart was gone. I think she had it with her.

I even thought about going to see her. Every time I tell her, she says that she's too busy and 'doesn't have time'.

So, for 87 days, I was away from her. That's not even counting the other month I still have to face.

I grabbed my guitar from the stand and started strumming the notes to the song I wrote for her.

The girl was all that I needed.

I sang along to the familiar tune she used to make me sing to her every night.

Every night but the last night.

All she did that night was pack. That was the last time I really saw her.

Three months ago.

I kept on strumming the notes, singing louder and louder by each phrase.

I heard my phone ringing. But, there was no way I stopping now.

After I was done singing the song six times, I picked up my phone and looked at my missed calls.

All from Allen Coulter.

_Of course, _I thought.

Yes, he was the director of my next big motion picture, but he sure was annoying at times.

I rolled my eyes and sighed—dialing his number.

"Hello?" his scruffy voice said over the phone speaker.

I yawned, "Hey Allen. Did you call me?"

Allen laughed, "I did half an hour ago, yes. You need to get your lazy ass out of your apartment and meet your new co-star for _Remember Me._"

I groaned, "Nooo."

"Shut up Robert." He said sternly, "As your director, I also need to make you happy. So I'll text you the address of this restaurant, I except you to be here in 20 minutes."

_Click. _

I stared at the phone stunned. I didn't want to meet the girl I was going to be kissing for the next five months.

I only wanted to kiss _her_.

But still, I got up off my dirty smelling couch and got into the shower—cleaning off the 9-day-old stink. I got a new shirt I stole from the _Twilight _set and threw on my favourite black jeans.

Good enough.

The paparazzo's attacked me as I walked out.

Eh, they haven't seen me in weeks. No wonder.

I ignored them and ran to the taxi, asking him to drive to the address stored in my phone.

I watched the buildings fly by from the window.

Everything seemed to remind me of her.

I got out of the taxi and hesitantly walked out and into the restaurant.

I looked around lazily for a minute before I saw Allen.

Beside him was a blonde haired girl laughed her head off at probably something Allen said.

And somehow, I couldn't stop my feet from walking quickly over to the table.

The girl noticed me and smiled, "Hello," she said in her Australian accent as she held out her hand, "I'm Emilie de Ravin."

And guess what? I _actually smiled back._

I shook her hand and said, "I'm Robert Pattinson."

Emilie laughed and nodded, "Oh I know you."

And something inside me clicked.

Suddenly, I was very happy.

Well, it was three months.

Three months I was away from Kristen Stewart.

* * *

**hey guyyssss.**

**So, I'm getting really busy with homework and such, so I probably won't be posting as much as before.**

**The next chapter will be some fun things with Emilie and Rob ;)**

**Don't worry, Kris will come back….. eventually.**

**REVIEWWWW! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**ROB POV**

It was weird being with Emilie. I felt like I wanted Kristen to meet her so bad, it almost hurt.

We chatted the night about the movie and the script.

Emilie said she met the girl who was going to be playing Caroline; who was my little sister in the movie.

"She's absolutely adorable." She gushed.

By now, Allen had to go due to his work issues. So now, it was just Emilie and I eating desert.

"Well, I'll have to meet her soon." I smiled at her.

She was rather beautiful, actually. Her hair was short, blonde and wavy. I wondered if it was real blonde, and decided not to ask.

Emilie was small. She had a nice figure, and she was rather short.

She kid of reminded me of Kristen. Then again, what doesn't anymore?

Three months.

"So, how are you and Kristen doing?" Emilie asked me as she stuffed another piece of cake in her mouth.

I looked down. "Um, we haven't talked in a while. But, she's busy with her movie and stuff. So, there's really no time…"

Emilie was silent for a moment. "When is she getting back?"

"27 days." I responded without even thinking.

She laughed slightly, "You have a count-down? That's so sweet."

I looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I really miss her."

Emilie nodded in an understanding way. I think she could tell I didn't really want to talk about it and got back to talking about how weird Allen is.

That night a laughed. I laughed more than I have in three months.

I drove Emilie back to apartment after we were done.

I couldn't say I was going to miss her. I mean, I've just met her. I just didn't want to be lonely again…

When I got home, I did what I did almost every night. I called Kristen.

"Hello?" she answered.

I heard music in the background and laughed, "You at a party?"

"Oh, hey Rob. No, no, it's just Dakota playing her stupid music." She laughed.

Right. Dakota Fanning. Kristen was working with her in the movie. Apparently, they had to make out several times. I didn't bother me though.

I mean, I wasn't scared she was going to leave me for Dakota. They were just best friends now.

"Oh. So how you doing?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I'm tired. I did a scene where I had to run and fall today, and the paparazzi's took pictures saying 'Oh no, Kristen Stewart messed up' and 'Kristen takes a tumble'. It annoyed the shit outta me."

I narrowed my eyes. Kristen wasn't really one for swearing, so it was weird hearing her say them. "Oh, I know. There's probably going to pictures everywhere of me tonight."

"Why? Where did you go today?" Kristen asked.

"I went out for supper with Allen and my new co-star, Emilie De Ravin."

I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't be mad or anything.

She was silent for a second, "Oh. Was she nice?"

"Yeah, she is."

Silence fell between us for a few seconds.

"Okay, Rob. I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Kristen said after the silence.

I closed my eyes, feeling the pain in my heart again, "Okay." I said quietly.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

_Click._

I held the phone to my ear for a few minutes after the call ended.

I didn't want to put it down.

It was my last connection with her. And I didn't want to feel the pain.

After a while, I put my phone down and banged my head against my wall.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

Like almost every other night, I felt warm tears fall down my cheeks.

***3 weeks later***

_Ring, ring, riiing!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Rob."

I smiled at the familiar sound. "Hey Emilie."

She laughed, "I'm bored. Do you want to go hang out?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"The park." She giggled her cute little giggle.

"Kay. I'll pick you up in 20."

"See you."

I hung up the phone and rushed to clean up for her. I smelled like cigarettes and alcohol.

The past three weeks have been the best time I've had in the past four months.

Emilie had become almost best friends during shooting and hanging out after. And yes, she's older than me. Which is what makes it more fun!

I haven't talked to Kristen since the first day I told her about Em.

But now, I was starting to get over it.

Well, that's what I try to tell myself everyday.

I hopped into the car and drive to Emilie's house. I had no trouble driving to the right house anymore. I've been there many times.

On the way we got some coffee and cookies. We just walked around the park and talked about _everything_.

"So do you miss her?" Emilie asked me.

I was silent. We never talked about Kristen ever since that first day she brought her up.

I looked down, "Of course."

She smiled, "Well, look at the bright side, she's getting back soon."

"What?" my head shot up, "When?"

Her eyebrow shot up, "Like, in a few days. You told me that the first day I met you."

Shit. I totally forgot about that.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Emilie said as if she read my mind.

I coughed and was about to answer when another familiar voice yelled out my name.

I looked away from Emilie and towards the voice.

_Kristen. _

* * *

**:O**

**guys I'm taking so long to post these!**

**IM SO TERRRIBLY SORRY! **

**But, I have soo much homework, then I'm going to the Dominican for a week, so you might get a new one for a while.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Review pleaseee :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**KRISTEN POV**

"Great news everyone!" Floria called as she walked into the set for our last week of shooting. "You're getting off early!"

I looked at Dakota confused. She shrugged.

"Um, why?" I asked.

She pulled up her pants, "Well, I thought I needed extra scenes, but the movie is already perfect as it is."

My thoughts shifted to Robert. My thoughts _always_ shifted to Robert.

"So, today is our last day. Congrats girls!" she smiled and sat back down in her chair; chatting with the producer.

I wondered if he remembered I was coming back this week. He was probably too caught up with that fucking bitch Emilie to remember me at all.

I ran my hands through my short black hair. I found my hair too be so disgusting right now. It was at the stage where it was just growing out, and a mullet doesn't look that good to begin with.

Dakota patted my back, "You want to stay here and hang out?"

I thought for a minute. Did I really want to?

"No, I think I'm going back to New York." I said slowly, wondering if it was right.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I really wanted to see Rob. But, last time we talked over the phone he seemed… distant. Like he didn't really want to see me at all.

"You think?" she laughed.

I looked at her and smiled, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She gave me a hug and nodded. She really was my best friend now.

And with that, I didn't even bother saying bye to anyone else. Only one thing was on my mind.

I hopped into my car and drove home as quickly as possible.

**ROB POV**

I looked around frantically.

Did I just hear her voice?

Or I was losing it?

I thought for sure I saw her too, but the moment I blinked, she was gone.

"Rooob?" Emilie dragged her word as she waved her hand out in front of me. "Robert! It's starting to rain! Snap out of it!"

I didn't care what she was saying.

She was there literally three seconds ago. How did she disappear so fast?

"Are you okay?" Emilie asked me.

I slowly nodded and was suddenly brought back to reality when I realized my hair was dripping with water. I looked over at Emilie to see her clothes soaked from the rain pouring down.

"Oh shit." I took her hand and pulled back to the entrance of the park where my car was. "I'll take you to my place to get you some new clothes." I told her.

Hopefully that wasn't too awkward…

"Okay." She smiled and jumped into the passenger seat. I drove down the dark street quickly, wanting to get out of this rain.

As we arrived to my apartment, I saw several paparazzi's taking pictures of us.

_Great. Just what I need. A new headline reading: Robert Pattinson takes Emilie De Ravin to his apartment alone._

Kristen's gonna love this.

When we got to my room, I took some towels from my bathroom (which were surprisingly clean) and gave them to Emilie.

"Um," I looked down at her outfit, "I can't give you any pants, but I'll get you one of my shirts…"

Emilie nodded awkwardly and looked around my apartment. I ran to my room and fetched my biggest button-down shirt I could find and went back out to her.

"Your apartment is disgusting, Rob." She smirked at me.

Those exact words were spoken from Kristen so many times, it was hard to keep track.

I just laughed, "I know. I'm too lazy to clean it…" I handed her the shirt and she smiled before running of to the bathroom to change.

My shirt was just as wet as hers. I took it off and laid it across the couch. As I was looking for a new shirt, I heard a knock at the door.

"Shit." I mumbled. I didn't know how it was, but they needed to go.

The person outside the door was coughing lightly.

At that exact moment, I knew exactly who was at the door.

I swung it open quickly to see Kristen standing there, soaking wet.

It was so overwhelming seeing her; I didn't know how to react. So instead of embarrassing myself with words, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into me.

My arms automatically wrapped around her tightly. I could hear her sigh a deep sigh of relief as her arms came around me too.

I nuzzled my head deep into her hair, forgetting about everything else. I just focused on her scent and how much I fucking missed her.

Then, I heard footsteps behind me and froze instantly. _Shit. _

Kristen sensed my stillness and looked behind me. Her hands lightly came up my chest. But then, she shoved me away with all her might.

I looked back at Emilie who was staring at me. _IN MY SHIRT._

Emilie looked away from me and smiled at Kristen, "Hi, I'm –"

"Shut up. _You fucking bitch_." Kristen snarled at her.

Em's eyes went wide with shock and she took a few steps back.

I looked down at Kristen to see her small little hands clenched into fists and her face scrunched up so tight it was turning red.

"I shouldn't have come." She snarled between her teeth, "I'm sorry."

And just like that, she ran from my room and down the hall.

"Shit!" I yelled as I ran after her, "Kristen! Please! It's not what it looks like!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to glare at me. "I hate you." She whispered.

I was so stunned by those three little words that I hardly even felt her slap her hand across my face as hard as she could.

I felt a hole in my chest as she ran into the elevator and closed the doors.

All I could do was fall to my knees. I could walk anymore.

Not after hearing that.

I felt the tears of guilt falling down my face as I slammed my head against the floor.

* * *

**GUYS!**

**I just got back from my trip a few days ago!**

**It was so fun. If you ever go to the Dominican Republic, you HAVE to go to the resort called "Ocean Blue & Sand" in Punta Cana. **

**ITS AMAZING!**

**So anyways, hope you liked this chapppppy :D **

**poor rob...**

**REVIEWWW! **


	25. Chapter 25

**KRISTEN POV**

I tried to cover up my raccoon eyes as I ran out of Robert's apartment.

Tears were streaming down my face; ruining all the makeup I wore to impress _him_.

I heard clicking all around me as I kept my head down and tried to calm down my loud sobs. I didn't care what they were doing in there. I didn't want to know.

Either way, she was wearing _his_ shirt. Which is exactly what I used to do.

I ran to my car and jumped inside slamming the door behind me. I didn't care if someone's fingers got caught. _I needed to leave_.

My heart was pounding in my chest. But not in the kind of way that makes you feel like you had butterflies. They were the kind that made me want to die.

I wondered if he was just bored of me. Or maybe his love for me faded when we were gone.

Did he ever love me?

Or was he just getting my hopes up to crush my heart?

I shook my head violently. I couldn't be thinking of things like that.

Though half of it felt real in my head.

**ROBERT POV**

I don't know how long I stayed there in my hallway.

Her hurtful words still rung through my head.

I felt as though she was completely serious when she said that to me. That's why it was impossible for me to stand up.

I felt Emilie walk up behind me several times, but always left when she heard my loud sobs again.

I could feel my heart fall of my chest and chase after her.

It would always belong to her.

"Okay, get off your ass right now." Emilie said after a few hours.

I looked up at her and frowned, "Go away." I sniffed.

She laughed, "This is pathetic. You need to go to her and tell her what happened!"

"But… But she said that she… she hated me." I sounded like a three year old.

"So? She was mad." She looked my in the eyes, "_Go and find her now."_

I frowned again, "But she'll just tell me to go away."

"So what? You have to stand your ground."

"I don't want to." I put my head back on the floor.

Emilie was silent for a moment before she stomped her foot, "ROBERT PATTINSON, GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL KRISTEN MYSELF!"

I shot up and looked up to glare at her, "You wouldn't do that."

"I have your phone right in my hand, Robert. Don't mess with me."

She sounded really serious, so I stood up and snatched my phone from her hand.

"She's not gonna want to talk to me." I frowned as I walked back to my room to get my coat.

"Well," Emilie paused, "wait there until she talks to you."

"That will be a while," I mumbled under my breath.

But still, I drove to Kristen's house, with my heart still breaking.

I could see the tons of paparazzi's lined up at the gate door to her house. She never used to have a gate, until the paparazzi's started coming _too _close to her windows.

I walked out of my car and up to the gate.

"Hey." I said to the guard behind the gate, "Can I come in?"

The man behind the door smiled, "Make her stop crying. She almost crashed when she drove in here."

I took a deep breath and nodded as he opened the gate, just big enough for me to fit through.

I ran up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Kristen!" I banged and banged.

The door opened. I was surprised to see her mother standing on the other side.

"Robert, why is she so upset?" her mother's face looked sad too.

I ignored her question, "Where is she?"

She looked confused, "In her room." She paused, "Did you do something?"

"No." I replied as I tried to walk past her into the house. "But she thinks I did."

Her mom smiled and moved out of the way. "Go set it right then."

I ran up the stairs to the level where her room was. I only remembered from the one time she showed me around her house.

I came to her door and banged on it loudly, "Kristen! Can I talk to you?"

**KRISTEN POV**

"No! Fuck off you asshole." I yelled back to him.

I so knew he was going to come to my house.

He just couldn't leave me alone, could he?

Though, when I heard his voice on the other side of my door, I did feel my heart beating again. And in the good way.

Stupid heart.

"I need to talk to you!" Rob yelled back.

"I don't want to talk! I don't care what happened!" I cried.

He was silent for a minute before he said, "I'm in love with you! You can't do this to me."

"What I did to _you_?! _You're _the one that had that slut in _your _shirt!" I whaled back.

"So what?" he said, "You don't even know what happened."

"Then tell me what happened." I snarled.

"Well, we were at the park and then it rained, so I took her back to my apartment and got her a new shirt." He paused and took a deep breath, "Nothing happened, love."

I closed my eyes. I missed hearing him call me that.

"It just didn't seem like you missed me at all." I said.

"Me not miss you? That's ridiculous." He laughed lightly.

I sat up from my bed and walked over to the door. I slid down so he could hear me talk to him better.

"I missed you." I hugged my knees close to my chest.

He sighed, "Then will you open the door?"

"Not yet." I looked down at the floor. "I'm still not forgiving you for putting her in the shirt _I_ always wear."

He laughed.

**sorry I took forever guyss!**

**REVIEWW! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**ROBERT POV**

"When are you going to let me in?" I asked her.

"Soon." I could almost hear her smiling.

I sighed, "You're just going to let me suffer, aren't you?"

"No," she paused, "I just don't want to let you in yet. I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"You'll see."

Sometimes that girl made no sense what so ever. But that's what made me so crazy about her.

"Did you really miss me, Rob?" she asked after a few minutes.

I laughed, "Of course, love. I was a ghost when you were gone."

She was silent for a moment.

"Well, you seemed fine to me."

"I'm an actor, remember?" I chuckled.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine." She paused again, "But what you did was not the way I wanted to reunite with you."

"I know…"

We were still for a moment, just listening to each other breathing.

"Did you ever forget about me?" she asked me sadly.

"Never." I didn't have to think of the answer at all.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened to her crying softly.

"Kristen?"

She didn't reply.

"Love? Are you crying?" I asked.

"No," she said as she sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

She took a while to compose her answer, "You're making this hard on me."

"Making what hard on you?"

"Being mad at you!" she sobbed.

Obviously she was on her period.

"Then don't be." I smiled.

She was silent for a moment, "Tell me how much you love me."

I laughed, "Why?"

"I've always wondered." She laughed lightly.

I was silent for a moment. I already knew a thousand words to describe how much I loved her, but I didn't know where to start...

"You take my breath away every single time I see you. It doesn't matter if you leave the room for three seconds and come back, you always do." I laughed, "I love the way you know who you are and you're not afraid to show it."

She laughed.

"Your eyes always take my breath away. Every time."

"You teach me how to be myself around everyone. It's all natural with you. You teach me something new every day without even knowing it."

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." I smiled and closed my eyes, "Want more?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"You keep me going. When I think it's over, you always pull me back."

"When I think about my future, I think about you. And only you."

"I was sure about you from the first I fell in love with you. It was like love at first sight."

"I love you enough that I would take a bullet for you. I would _die _for you if I had to." I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"I can trust you." I laughed, "That's important to me."

"I'd risk anything just so I could be with you."

"I know you would never cheat on me. So I love you even more for that." I stopped, "And I would _never _cheat on you."

I heard her sniff.

"There's simply no one else like you." I smiled again.

"You're the one that has always tried to keep me in your life, even when I didn't want to be."

"I love the way you sneeze every time you put pepper on potatoes. But, it's only with potatoes. Never anything else."

"I love the way you fall asleep on my shoulder when we watch movies. I love the way you've never watched a full movie with me."

"I love the way you kiss me and hug me. And the sweet way you lay your head against my chest. It makes me feel like your mine forever."

"I love how your eyes match the colour of the trees in the spring when we go for walks." I sighed.

"I love the way you look when you hear the song I made for you."

"But most of all, I love you."

We were silent for a moment. And then I got to the most important part.

"And well… What I'm trying to say is… I need you." I closed my eyes to drain the tears and leaned away from the door.

**awwwwwww :)**

**it was short, but the next one will be longgger.**

**NEXT ONE WILL BE SOOOOON!**

**Love you guys!**

**Revieeeew. 3**


	27. Chapter 27

**KRISTEN POV**

Before I could even think about everything he told me, I found myself standing up so quickly it gave me a head rush.

But I didn't care.

I grabbed the doorknob quickly and turned it until the door swung open.

I couldn't stop. The adrenaline was strong in my body as I listened to him say those things to me.

I didn't care if I was mad at him. I didn't care if I was mad at Emilie.

_I needed him._

Robert was on his feet in half a second, the moment I opened the door. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him in the other half of the second.

I was so tightly wrapped around him that I thought my arms were going to fall off.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered and cried against his warm sweater.

"I don't even care anymore." I cried.

He laughed quietly, "You were never one to hold grudges."

I pulled away from him to look up at his beautiful face. The one that I've been missing forever. "I _really_ did miss you." I said as I blinked my tears away.

He bent down and kissed right under my eyes. My heart pounded.

"I thought you were getting over me." He frowned as he ran his hand down my cheek.

I shivered, closed my eyes, and grabbed the back of his neck so I could bring his face down to mine. I kissed him hard and passionately, telling him without words that I would never get over him. Ever.

He moaned and grabbed my ass in his giant gentle hands. I shivered again, and jumped up into his arms.

Rob wrapped his arms around me and used my back (like he did so many other times) to slam the door behind us.

"Please..." I moaned as he kissed down my neck. "I need you."

Robert turned around and started walking towards the bed with me in his arms. I grabbed his bottom lip between my lips and sucked on it hard.

He groaned and gently placed me down on the bed. He stood over me and lifted his shirt up over his head, revealing his beautiful body to me.

I bit my lip as he crawled over my body and stared into my eyes.

"I'm _so_ in love with you Kristen Stewart." He said, with his eyes full of lust.

I smiled and felt a tear run down my cheek, "I love you too babe." I grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss me again. He rolled us over so I was on top of him. I sat up and practically ripped my own shirt off.

Rob surprised me and reached his arms around me to un-do my bra. It fell down my arms and I threw it down on the ground.

"God, you're so beautiful." Rob moaned as he grabbed my breasts in his hands. I bit my lip and threw my head back.

"Fuck, Rob." I rubbed my hips across his rock-hard erection and his hands froze.

The rest of the undressing came quickly then.

Rob stood up quickly and pulled his pants down, along with mine seconds later. I giggled as he stripped us both down naked in less than ten seconds. He slipped the condom over his penis and grabbed me.

"Ya wanna have some fun Sten?" he winked.

I swear I would've passed out if he hadn't placed me on the bed seconds later.

Rob teased me forever, while I just lay helplessly on the bed under him.

He kissed my lips lightly, before he moved his lips down my neck, chest, stomach, and hips. Finally he made his way to my opening. He licked up all the juices that were there and ready for him. I wiggled under him, slightly surprised at his move.

He kissed his way back up and kissed my lips long and hard. His tongue wrestled with mine until I wrapped my legs around him and he felt me slightly inside him.

"Now." I demanded.

He smiled and pushed himself into me quickly. I gasped at the pleasure that I've missed for months.

We rocked together forever, just getting orgasm after orgasm.

Each time we released, I screamed into his chest.

Around the fifth time, we were tired as hell and went under my sheets.

He spooned my naked body under the blankets.

"Why don't you just give up with me?" I asked after a while of listening to each other breathing.

He froze, "Why would I ever do that?"

"'Cause I'm a bitch to you." I smiled slightly.

He laughed, "That's just one of the things I love about you babe."

I shivered. It was so sexy when he called me that.

"No, but seriously. I just freaked out at you for no reason at all, yet you're still here."

Robert leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I'd always come for you."

I turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly. I pulled away slightly but kept my eyes closed.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered.

His arms tightened around me, "Shut up, okay?" he laughed, "You're my whole world. Please don't put yourself down like that." He kissed me again.

"You're my whole world too Rob." I said against his lips.

"That's what I like to hear." He smiled.

I nuzzled my face in his neck and closed my eyes, "I wish we could go out to the park or something and not have paparazzi's everywhere."

"Me too, love." He sighed.

I was silent for a second, "I love when you call me that."

"What?"

"Love."

He chuckled, "I always thought you would."

I looked up at him, "When?"

He smiled again, "When I liked you when we were younger."

"That's so cute." I giggled.

He kissed my lips for a moment longer, until I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Do you think this is fate?"

He furrowed his eyebrows a little, but smiled that perfect crooked smile anyways, "I'd say."

Rob turned around and grabbed something off my dresser.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Sit up and close your eyes." He smiled.

I did as he commanded.

"Kay, give me your arm." He laughed.

I felt him tie something around my wrist. He tied the knot tight and kissed my wrist afterwards.

"Alrighty, open your eyes."

I looked down at my wrist and saw a black shoelace tied around my arm.

"This can symbolize our love," Rob said as he smiled cutely.

"Aw honey," I smiled, "You're so adorable."

He smirked, "I try."

I kissed his lips once more before we fell back into the spooning position and fell asleep together. Finally.

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS.**

**I HAVEN'T POSTED IN OVER A MONTH?**

**Wow, I fail.**

**Sorry guys! But im soooo cusy with so much stuff right now :(**

**Its bad.**

**But I'll try and think of some new ideas for you (:**

**Thanks my readers for being patient with me!**

**xoxoxo**

**Review!**


End file.
